A New Future: Part I
by HoshinoKaabii13
Summary: Usagi and her senshi go to a movie and then have a picnic. But when there's a surprise attack from Doma, Yami appears to help them. The senshi then die because of Doma tampering with Neherenia. Now Usagi has to learn how to play Duel Monsters and learn how to interact with her new senshi that will protect her along with discovering a bit more of her past. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Confusion

"Usagi, hurry up or we'll be even more late for the movie!" A young women said who had black raven hair and wearing jeans, a red t-shirt and some high-heels. Her eyes were a purple shade.

"Aww! But Rei, I woke up 5 hours early just to see a movie and have a party which won't have much food!" The girl named Usagi said sleepily. She wore a light blue jacket and a pink t-shirt and a navy blue knee-length skirt and blond hair that was in two buns with her long golden hair streaming from the two buns. Her eyes were the color of the blue ocean. She then continued, " And I only had one slice of… Oww!"

The girl named Rei quickly turned around and saw a girl no older than 7, was on top of Usagi. She had cotton-candy hair in the same style a Usagi but the buns were a closed cone shape. She wore a navy blue knee-high skirt and puffy sleeved shirt with a red bow on the collar. Her eyes were hot pink.

"Rini, What are you doing here?" Rei asked the young girl who was still on top of Usagi.

"Who are you and what are you doing here with my mommy?" the little girl asked impolitely.

"Huh?" Rei asked with confusion. Then she smiled at the child's act. "Oh Rini you sly girl, you actually almost got me!" Rei said laughing.

"No, I'm not. Now answer my question!" Rini said more angry.

Before the priestess could answer a muffled voice came from under the little child.

"Gffet offff offf me or else your groffundffed young fflady!"

"I'm sorry mommy! Forgive me!" Rini said sincere.

Rei looked at the watch on her wrist and was baffled. "Uh, guys, were going to be very late for the movie! Plus… Uhh, one sec," Rei said searching for her phone in her purse. "Hi, Rei, Hino her, may I ask who this is?" she asked.

"_HII! Minako here, you're really late!" _a chirpy girl said loudly.

"Quiet down! And easy there, we just met Rini!" Rei answered back.

"Hey!" the little girl yelled madly.

Rei ignored the shout, "Anyway were on our way," Rei said starting to walk with the two girl behind her, "Oh, and were 2 blocks away."

"_Oh, well that's good well we'll get the tickets. Ah! Artemis get back in the bag! Well I don't care if you don't like it just get back in the bag now! Uhh! Sorry, a certain cat not behaving. Oi! Get Back in there before someone hears you! Now, stay there! Well, anyway, see you soon. BYE!" _Minako yelled into the phone.

"Ugh, bye," Rei said annoyed by the loud mouth. "Come on Dumpling head, Rini, let's get going, Mamoru is there," she said to tempt the girls.

"Ahh! Mamo-chan? Come on, Let's go!" Usagi said taking off about 6 m.p.h. along with hearts in her eyes.

_Hmm, so mommy hasn't found out yet, well let see her happy to hear Mamoru's name after she find out the truth. Now, where is daddy? _Rini said to her as she ran, but not to see Mamoru and be happy with him, but to watch the man's actions.

IN THE THEATER

_Geez, I can't believe it! The girls didn't even ask what I wanted! Figures, Minako probably chose the movie._

While Chibiusa had watched the movie Minako choose through parts, she didn't understand she thought about the girl that had been with her mother. The child than smiled as she remembered the pictures her mother showed her before the senshi and her had regained their true memories.

_Ahh, I remember, mommy told me that she was Rei, soldier of Mars, my Rei has changed in such a short time! I remember that the Rei in my time changed so much, even her voice! All the other senshi changed a bit but not as much as Rei._

The small girl let out a quiet exasperated sigh.

_I wish I knew where daddy was... I mean, I know mom's still a young teenager and not exactly ready for Crystal Tokyo but I'd make me feel better... Anyway, dad's so nice, even if he has a dark side to him, he's still my dad, no matter what!._

The girl with bubble gum pink hair looked up at the screen to see the saddest part of the movie start and from there forth the young child payed attention to the movie the soldier of love had chosen.

THE THEATER: IN THE FRONT

Once the girls were done watching the movie Minako was crying like a baby from the sad movie, Romeo & Juliet. Actually, all but Mamoru. Even Rini was crying from the sad ending. But Rei tried to keep herself together but didn't do well

"Th-That w-was t-t-the sad-d-d-dest movie e-ever," Makoto said trying to fight the tears in her eyes. She had a brown pony tail with two jade colored spheres that tied her pony tail. She had a long sleeved lime t-shirt and jeans on.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I-It w-w-w-was. Wahh!" Usagi said, finally breaking down with many tears in her eyes. "It's even sadder then the Moon Kingdom!"

"Y-Y-Yeah," Minako said. She wore a light blue shirt and a forest green jacket. She had some black tights and had a bow on the back of her hair.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't that sad now, was it?" Mamoru said as he looked ahead, holding Usagi in his arms with her break down and all. All the girls stopped crying and looked at him like he was a mad man.

_Ha! He's starting to awaken!_ Rini thought to herself.

"A-Are y-you okay there Mamoru?" Rei asked, still trying to keep herself together.

Mamoru blinked at her like she'd just fell from the moon.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well, never mind," Rei answered.

_That's weird. I just got a bad vibe from him when he talked like that. I mean, he sounded…different. I just can't put my finger on it. _Rei thought.

_I know that Mars just got a bad feeling from him, _Rini thought.

THE PARK

The girls, after settling down, chose to go to the park and have a picnic.

Usagi got rice balls, dumplings, clam chowder, curry, carrots, and strawberries. Her rice balls had been especially shaped into a bunny.

All the other girls got the same thing except for Ami. She got carrots and blueberries instead of clam chowder. Makoto also brought homemade cookies that she made earlier that day before she went to the sad movie.

"Hey, Usagi, don't hog all of the food, save some for me!" Rini yelled trying to beat Usagi to the rice balls but failed.

"Humph! Take food from someone else, this is mine," Usagi yelled back.

Ami sighed, "Take some of my food Rini," Ami said holding out her lunch.

"Oh! Thank you Ami!" Rini said as she took an extra pair of chopsticks and started to eat the curry.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE PARK

"Did you just feel that, Michiru?" a sandy haired boy-looking girl asked. She wore a burnt brown suit with a suit case.

"Yes, Haruka, I did," the woman named Michiru replied. She had wavy sea green hair. She also wore a school uniform.

"Someone just pasted the time gates, without permission from Pluto," the person named Haruka said.

Before Michiru could say something else a woman with long green hair and a round bun appeared before them.

She wore a lavender skirt and light jacket. She also had a white shirt tucked in her skirt. Her shoes were high heels with black straps going a few inches above her ankle.

"Setsuna!"

"You almost gave us a heart attack!" Haruka yelled.

"I am very sorry Haruka and Michiru. I did not mean to do so," Setsuna said.

"Why aren't you at the Gates of Time? Did something happen to the future?" Michiru asked worried for their princess.

"No, my dear friends, I only came for a visit. To spend time with Usagi. Nothing more," Setsuna replied.

Both Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, both in a mental conversation. Both nervous, the two explained what they sensed.

"But I would have felt it, even if I wasn't there," Setsuna explained.

"I think Koneko is here at the park. Let's go check," Haruka said bursting her patience not wanting any more harm to come to her again.

"Yes, I agree. Let's look for our Princess," Setsuna replied.

With those final words the three women set off to look for their princess.

After half an hour of looking for Usagi the three saw her. But before reaching her they saw a strange looking creature with a strange sign on his head.

The three nodded to each other.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Haruka yelled.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up"! Michiru called out.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" Setsuna yelled.

Each holding their stick for transforming they became Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Now in the three woman's place were three of the outer senshi.

They wore a sailor fuku. Uranus wore a outfit that was deep blue and the ribbon was yellow, the center of the bow was a lighter blue in a shape of a heart. The back was a longer ribbon strings that was the same shade of blue. The neck choker was blue with a yellow star. The shoes were blue boots.

Neptune had a sea green skirt, collar, a choker, and a heart shaped gem in the middle of her bow. She had two blue bows. She had high-heels that had some ribbons warped around her lower part of her legs.

Sailor Pluto had boots unlike the others. They were a dark purple trimmed with white at the top. The top of the boots were pointed up. Her skirt was also a dark purple along with her choker that had a yellow star. The two bows of hers is a garnet color the smaller on had a red gem in the middle of her smaller bow.

All three of the senshi attacked the monster at the same time just before the monster attacked their Princess.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto yelled.

All three of the attacks hit the monster and his attack failed to hit Usagi but not to get the attention of the girls and Mamoru.

"Guys, let's get this monster. Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" Usagi yelled out as she started to stand up.

"OK. Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Rei shouted.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami shouted.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Makoto yelled.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Minako yelled.

Rini couldn't transform. She was too frightened.

All of the girls transformed each wearing their own color of their planet.

Mars had a long red ribbon on the back of her skirt. She also had a red skirt and high-heels. The bow on her chest was purple. On the center of the bow was a red heart. Her collar was red with two white lines. Mars' choker was red with a red star. Her tiara had a red oval shaped gem on the center of the tiara, and on her ears were red star earrings.

Mercury had a blue skirt and boots that pointed up. At the top of the boots were a light blue. The two bows of hers were also a light blue. In the center of the bow the bow on her chest was a blue heart. The collar was blue with one white line. Her tiara on her forehead had a blue gem, and she had three earrings that were gem like.

Jupiter had a green skirt, a choker that also had a golden star, and a heart shape in the middle of the center of the smaller bow. Her shoes were like tight boots with tied laces. Her collar was green with one line that was white. Jupiter's bows were both a light pink. Her earrings were a pink rose, and her tiara had a grass green gem.

Venus had a orange skirt, high-heels with straps, a choker with a sunshine colored star, and collar that had one line. Her smaller bow was blue while the other was a golden color.

Sailor Moon wore a different outfit. Her boots were white and on the top had a red trim and a crescent in the middle. It had a point that went down. She had three layers on her skirt, blue the lowest, red in the middle, and yellow on the top. She wore a red and yellow belt like that had an upside down crescent moon in the center. It had a long red ribbon that touched the ground. All of the skirt went in a down motion. Her gloves had three red rolled up red things at the end with a white closed cone on each rolled red thing. On the end of her light pink puffy sleeves were two more red rolled up things. Her collar was a navy blue with two golden lines. Her choker was red and a heart with a crescent moon on top. Instead of a tiara she had a crescent moon on her forehead and a golden crescent moon on top and a star on the bottom. She had three other closed cone pins in her hair. and on her dumplings was a red on the inside and white on the outside round plates. She had large wings that had four tips on the big one and three on the smaller one.

Another then another monster came and kept coming until there was at least 20 monsters or more.

"Silver Moon. Crystal Power, Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled out attacking the monster.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled.

"Jupiter Oak Evaluation!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled.

All of the attacks hit a different monster but none of the attacks even hit a dent or a scratch in the monsters.

"How did the attacks not effect them? Oh no! We're going to get over run!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Ahh! Tuxedo Kamen, help!" Sailor Moon yelled out.

Nothing came. No rose. No Tuxedo Kamen. No hero.

_Tuxedo Kamen. Where are you? Why won't you help? Are you… scared?_ Usagi thought.

"Silence Wall!" a voice yelled.

"Saturn!" the inner Senshi cried out.

"I won't be able to keep them away for long, run!" Sailor Saturn yelled.

"No" Sailor Moon replied.

"GO!" Saturn yelled louder this time.

"I won't. I c-can't" Sailor Moon said tears starting to get in her eyes.

"Make her go guys," Sailor Saturn ordered the other inner and outer senshi.

Uranus and Jupiter tried to make Sailor Moon move but she wouldn't move.

Sailor moon started to cry, "No! I can't. I won't leave a friend in need. I will never!" Sailor Moon yelled as her first tear was shed.

Rini awoke to her mother's tear drop. "Moon Egypt Power, Make Up!"

Rini took her wand out and attacked, "Pink Moon Egypt, Attack!"

Rini's attack didn't get through either. but a attack from a monster hit her from the back.

"No… RINI!" Sailor Moon yelled. She yelled so loud that her crescent moon started to shine.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" a deep voice yelled destroying the monster.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon yelled as the senshi let go. She ran towards Sailor Mini Moon.

Ha ha! Cliff hanger! Ok, I'll update soon. Anyway. Comments! I want lots of 'em! I might update sooner. I want at least 5 comments from different people. Also I hope that Rini's transformation and attack isn't too lame. Plus if you want you can put a suggestion for the story, then go ahead. Just, No Flames! Tell me if I need to change any thing like spelling. Plus about how I write. I bet you can guess who it is!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Changed Future

Last Time:

Rini awoke to her mother's tear drop. "Moon Egypt Power, Make Up!"

Rini took her wand out and attacked, "Pink Moon Egypt, Attack!"

Rini's attack didn't get through either. but a attack from a monster hit her from the back.

"No… RINI!" Sailor Moon yelled. She yelled so loud that her crescent moon started to shine.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" a deep voice yelled destroying the monster.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon yelled as the senshi let go. She ran towards Sailor Mini Moon.

Now:

"Rini," Sailor Moon whispered to her beloved daughter.

"Mommy?" Sailor Mini Moon groaned.

"Oh, Rini! Your OK! Thank goodness!" Sailor Moon said, happily.

"Who are you, and what kind of magic was that?" Sailor Jupiter yelled at the person who attacked.

The man came out of the shadows and appeared before the senshi's eyes. He had hair that spiked up that was like a star. The outer part was a red and the inside part was black. Blond steaks went up in lightning like steaks and more that went down, two on his left and three. His eyes were a crimson red. On his wrist was a disk like thing.

It had five blue spaces with small red triangles tin the middle. A red like thing connected it to the machine part. The machine was a round circle that held 40 cards inside the deck.

On his neck was an upside down pyramid with a particular eye in the center. The pyramid was on a chain. He wore his jacket as a cape. On his neck was a collar like thing that was black.

"Who are you and why did you save Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus then asked.

Sailor Moon was still holding on to Sailor Mini Moon.

Sailor Mars walked up to Sailor Moon and said quietly, "Sailor Moon, its OK now. You and Sailor Mini Moon are safe for now." Sailor Mars waited for an answer. After Sailor Moon didn't reply Sailor Mars started to shack Sailor Moon shouting, "Sailor Moon! Answer me!" Mars said worriedly. She looked into Sailor Moon's eyes only to see them closed. Sailor Mars started to panic. "Guys! Her eyes are closed!"

"Check her pules," Sailor Mercury ordered.

Mars checked fer pules. She sighed in relief, "She's still alive, but barely," once said everyone sighed also.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto yelled attacking the person who attacked earlier. Before the attack hit him the thing that attacked earlier got in front of him.

"I activate Mirror Force!" A glass rectangle appeared before the magician and Pluto's attack reflected back to Sailor Pluto. Before Pluto could react Sailor Moon ran and pushed Sailor Pluto out of the way. The attack hit Sailor Moon and she fell to the ground.

"SAILOR MOON!" all of the senshi yelled as their leader fell.

As soon as Sailor Moon touched the ground she screamed. From her chest came a silver light in a form of a silver flower. The petals each held the color of the senshi. Blue for Mercury, red for Mars, green for Jupiter, orange for Venus, garnet for Pluto, deep blue for Uranus, sea green for Neptune, and purple for Saturn. The flower raced towards Sailor Saturn as she held her hands out to the crystal. Saturn cried as she tightly held the star seed. In the middle was a golden color. The color was from Sailor Galaxia, the one Sailor Moon helped from her last battle.

Sailor Mars walked over to Sailor Moon's star seed and hugged Sailor Saturn.

"You!" Sailor Uranus yelled as she took out her golden sward as she continued, "You monster! Space Sward Blast!"

Sailor Neptune then took out her golden and aquamarine mirror and said, "I won't forgive you! Submarine Reflection!"

The, still unknown, person jumped out of the way of the two hurtling attacks shooting at him.

"I meant no harm to your leader-" before he could finish Sailor Uranus yelled at him.

"Leader? Leader? She's not a leader, she's our princess, our light, our life! We protect her. We all protect the future, our future queen of Neo Tokyo! Space Sward Blast!" Sailor Uranus yelled more furious than before.

"That's right! Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune yelled as she launched another attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted firing a flame arrow.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Sailor Mercury yelled as she sent her attack flying.

"Jupiter Oak Evaluation" Sailor Jupiter shouted sending lightning sparks towards the boy.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted sending her energy kiss flying.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto yelled as she sent her orb towards him.

Saturn, however, didn't attack because she thought she would drop Sailor Moon's Star seed if she attacked. Saturn felt her princess' light in her hands and felt happy, warm, and secure in her princess' light of her star seed. This thought only made her sadder for she might not see that happy bright smile again.

With all of the attacks going towards the guy he was almost cornered for he could not jump out of the way nor duck. Before all of the attacks could hit him a voice called out calmly,

"Stop." With that word all of the attacks disappeared and the imperium silver crystal shined brighter and brighter until a woman appeared. She had a yellow trim and a white dress that spread across the floor. A ribbon that was a pale pink that went down in a wavy like motion, it also connected to a wing-like thing on her back.

"Neo Queen Serenity," Sailor Saturn whispered as she looked at Usagi in the future.

The future Queen smiled, "Yes, I am Neo Queen Serenity, queen of Neo Tokyo. Now senshi," Serenity said in a mother-like tone, "Is this What Usagi would want? Would she want you to get revenge on her? When you were taken, did she try to destroy Queen Beryl or Galaxia?"

"No, Neo Queen Serenity," Sailor Mars answered.

"Correct Sailor Mars. Now Yami, the person who attacked Usagi, meant no harm at all. He was only trying to protect his Dark Magician, and remember he protected Usagi did he not? One more thing the person who sent these creatures is someone who you will least expect, and no it is not Usagi. Plus Yami is the one who will help you," Neo Queen Serenity said starting to fade. "I must go, now good luck my senshi and Yami. Good bye for now," with those words said the Queen disappeared completely but not before saying, "Hotaru put the crystal next to Usagi."

Saturn, following the Queen's instructions, put the silver crystal next to Sailor Moon. The crystal then floated above Sailor moon and entered her body. Sailor Moon now started to breath slowly once the crystal disappeared.

The senshi then looked at Yami. Before any one could say something a voice called out.

"Yami!" A girl yelled. She had brown hair that was just above her shoulders. She had two pink and purple bracelets on each wrist. She wore a light green shirt, somewhat like a mint color, she also had shorts on that had a white belt. She had socks that went a few inches above her knees. She had light blue shoes that were high, about an inch or two.

Sailor Uranus and Jupiter put one of Sailor Moon's hands around their shoulder and heaved her up and started to walk.

As Sailor Uranus pasted Yami's ear she whispered, "Meet us here at midnight," after she said that Sailor Moon groaned.

"I heard that Sailor Uranus," Sailor Moon groaned.

Laughing at that comment Yami answered, "OK," and started to walk towards the girl who was running.

"Anzu, is something wrong?" Yami shouted towards the girl.

"No, Honda and Jonouchi just wanted to know-" Anzu stopped short when she saw a girl who was being carried by two others the girl who was being carried groaned as she started to open her eyes. Her sky blue eyes then met Yami's crimson red eyes. Usagi's weak eyes turned away from Yami's.

"What happened here? Did you do this?" she asked as she took her eyes off the girl and looked at the park that had been damaged.

"The orichalcos monsters attacked," Yami replied simply.

"Well… anyway the boy were wondering where you were," Anzu told Yami still wondering what happened to that girl.

"Well, Anzu, let's go find Jonouchi and Honda," Yami said as he started to walk away.

"OK," Anzu said following Yami.

Well, sort of a cliff hanger. Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next one longer. :| Any who, I hope you all like it! And yes, it will work out with Usagi and Yami. Plus if you're wondering what the time line is then here:

Sailor Moon- After Sailor Stars

Yu-Gi-Oh!- During the orichalcos after Yugi is taken

If any of you are wondering the Sailor Stars will be included in the story later on, maybe around chapter 5.

I'll just forget the results. I'll post them next time.

Next chapter will have the Senshi and Yami and his friends (Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Duke, and Rebeca) meet!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Alliance

**12:00 PM At the park**

The senshi had recovered quickly except for Sailor Moon who was still exhausted from the fight earlier that day.

Sailor Mars and Mercury were in a heated battle with Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"Sailor Moon is still very exhausted from the fight earlier. She shouldn't be here!" Sailor Mars yelled indigently.

"Sailor Moon needs to be here so we can make an alliance with this Yami!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"So? What about her health? Huh? Do you want her dead? I guess you want Sailor Moon to die, I'm so right, am I?" Sailor Mars bit back.

"Sailor Mars is correct. If Sailor Moon doesn't get enough rest she will die," Sailor Mercury announced.

This made Sailor Uranus nervous. Before she could reply Sailor Neptune spoke calmly,

"Sailor Mercury is correct, but Sailor Moon will just need to agree to it if we all agree. She won't have to fight and use her energy," Sailor Neptune had spoken wisely.

"OK, fine Sailor Moon can stay here, but if she has to fight you two are going in her place, deal?" Sailor Mars said finally holding her hand out for a deal.

"OK. Deal," Sailor Uranus said after moments of silence. The two shook hands and quickly moved them away from each other.

Sailor Saturn was with Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon leaned onto Saturn. Sailor Moon was awake listening in on the fight between Sailor Mars and Mercury with Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Hearing the last words of Sailor Uranus made her relax.

Sailor Saturn felt her princess relax and asked her, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Sailor Moon replied weakly.

"Is Koneko alright?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Yes, she is, Sailor Uranus," Saturn replied for Sailor Moon.

"I'd be better if Tuxedo Kamen was here," Sailor Moon whispered quietly to Saturn.

"I do not know where he is, Princess. I am sorry," Saturn said sadly shaking her head.

Before another talk or make another fight happen a voice yelled out,

"Hey! How's it going?" a boy asked. He had blond hair and he had a light white jacket on top of his light blue shirt. He wore jeans and had sneakers.

"Hey, you all look familiar," Anzu said.

"Hey, do you mean these were the people you saw earlier?" The other guy said. He had brown hair and he had a black jacket and a green shirt. He also had sneakers on.

"No, Honda, the wounded one didn't have wings, let alone an out fit like that," the girl replied. "But she had that same hair style, and I doubt anyone else would have that same hair style."

Yami looked at Sailor Moon leaning against the smaller girl that had much shorter hair then Sailor Moon did.

"So, what should we do?" Sailor Uranus asked the small group.

"Who are you?" Duke asked the Senshi.

"We're the Sailor Senshi. I'm Sailor Moon the senshi of love and justice," Sailor Moon said weakly.

"I'm Sailor Mars the, senshi of fire," Sailor Mars said.

"I'm Sailor Mercury, the senshi of ice," Sailor Mars said.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of thunder," Sailor Jupiter said.

"I'm Sailor Venus, the senshi of love," Sailor Venus said.

"They are the Inner Sailor Senshi," Sailor moon said again.

"I'm Sailor Uranus, the senshi of the wind," Sailor Uranus said.

"I'm Sailor Neptune, the senshi of the sea," Sailor Neptune said.

"I'm Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time, evolution and guardian of the Time Gates," Sailor Pluto said more darkly than the other senshi.

"And I'm Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth," Sailor Saturn said more darkly than Sailor Pluto, as she casted a shadow upon the smaller group.

"They are the outer senshi," Sailor Moon said proudly. "And then there's one more," Sailor Moon sang weakly.

"I'm Sailor Chibi Moon, the senshi of love and justice, and daughter of Sailor Moon in the future," Sailor Chibi moon said.

"What?" the smaller group asked, all taken aback

"We'll explain later now, let's skip this chat and go to the reason to why we're here," Sailor Uranus said angrily.

"Now Uranus, calm down," Sailor Neptune said in a calming tone.

"Fine, but let's get to business," Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Neptune then walked over to Sailor Moon and talked to her. "Sailor Moon, don't worry about it, we'll handle it. Sailor Saturn, take care of the princess for us," Sailor Neptune said quietly.

"But-" Sailor Moon started."

"No 'buts,' I don't want to hear them, now rest," Sailor Neptune said in a tone a mother would use on her child.

"Fine," Sailor Moon grumbled.

"Good, now take care of her Saturn," Sailor Neptune said as she turned her gaze towards Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn nodded and Sailor Neptune walked off. She then announced, "Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn will not join us," she said solemnly.

"Why? Doesn't the leader have to be here, especially if we might make an agreement?" Rebbecca asked. The senshi looked at her in confusion, all of them wide eyed.

"What?" Rebbecca asked shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you know?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'm not a pre-schooler, I'm in high school!" Rebbecca yelled pissed off.

"I can tell, but I've never met someone as smart as me," Sailor Mercury said coolly.

"Humph! My IQ is 200!" Rebbecca said loudly with her back towards Sailor Mercury and nose in the air.

"Mine is 280," Sailor Mercury said impressed by the girl's IQ while analyzing the girl with the small computer with the sign of Mercury on it.

"What? 280? Wow, I've never met anyone with such high IQ," Rebbecca said as she turned around looking at Sailor Mercury.

"Well you two can catch up later, we have to discus things with this Yami," Sailor Uranus said annoyed by the two with high IQ scores.

"Yes, we must discus the change in the time line," Sailor Pluto.

"What happed to the time line Sailor Pluto?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Yes, remember when I disappeared earlier today?" Sailor Pluto asked the senshi.

"Yes," Sailor Jupiter replied for the senshi.

"Well, I went to the time gates to make sure the future had not changed because Small Lady," Sailor Pluto said looking towards the cotton candied haired girl and continued, "Would not tell me answers. She would only tell me her real name was Chibi-usa and her real senshi name was Sailor Chibi Moon. So I searched the future and I did not find the same future. Well, actually when I looked the future was all… unpredictable. One had armor of Elysion which I knew was the true future king of Neo Tokyo, Endymion. I could see him fully well, but the other one was one that bothered me. He did not have armor nor a sword in his belt, like Endymion did. His clothes were much different. They were Egyptian," this caught Yami's attention to the subject. Sailor Pluto then continued, "And I could not see his face clearly for they were shrouded in darkness. One thing disturbed me more," this caught the attention of everyone even more.

"What? What was it?" Anzu asked.

"Neo Queen Serenity was there and it was like two paths for a future. One with Endymion and the other with this mysterious person. The Queen had two paths and she choose the one without Endymion," this was shocking to the senshi but confused the smalled group.

"So, what's the big deal? It's just that," Honda asked. The senshi's eyes all looked towards him. "Uh, what?"

"This has a big impact on the future, Honda. Queen Serenity is suppose to have to be with Endymion, not this Pharaoh. She would also have Chibi-usa if the future is correct, but all seems to be going south," Sailor Saturn said darkly putting a cold vial upon the senshi and the group.

Before more could be said a growl was heard near Sailor Moon and Saturn.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she attacked the monster.

The meeting came to an end as at least five of the monsters from earlier appeared.

"Come on let's protect the Princess! World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled as the orb flew towards a monster.

"I summon The Dark Magician. Dark Magic Attack!" Yami said as his trusted monster came form his deck.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon. Attack," Jonouchi said as his own monster came from his deck.

"Venus… Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled as she attacked the same monster that Sailor Uranus attacked earlier.

"Sailor Saturn, go and help the others. I'll be fine. I'm sure. They need your power more. You can combine your senshi energy and attack," Sailor Moon said as she started to sit up.

"OK, if your sure," Sailor Saturn said as she ran to help the others.

The battle was still raging with three senshi at each monster and two with a duel monster helping them.

Little did they know the monsters were only a distraction as the true target was Sailor Moon. From behind the bushes a guy with a black coat and weird hair, not as weird as Yami's, appeared. Before her could take Sailor Moon as hostage a voice yelled,

"Star Serious Laser," from the far left of Sailor Moon. The Sailor had a two piece outfit. The gloves went close to her shoulders as did her boots that went over her knees. She had short-like shorts that had a strap that were connected by a star. The top piece was like a bikini with a brooch that had wings go up. there was belts that were close to her shoulder and one on her neck. On her forehead was a tiara that had beads and a star in the center. The outfit's color was a dark navy blue. Her hair was in a low ponytail that was black, and had black eyes.

Two more Scouts with the same outfit appeared next to the senshi.

"Penetrating the darkness of the night…" the first on said.

"The air of freedom breaks through…" The second one continued.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…" the last one said.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" the first said.

"Sailor Star Maker!" the second said who also had a low brown ponytail. Her eyes were brown too.

"Sailor Star Healer!" the last said who had green eyes and a low silver hair that went down in a low ponytail.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" all of them yelled.

"Sailor Starlights!" Sailor Moon yelled happily.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker said as she attacked a monster, destroying it after being attacked many times.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled again as she once again attacked the man who had not fled.

As the Starlights attacked the monsters finally destroying them. With one left they them let Sailor Pluto finish them off and that was the last of those monster for now.

Then another figure appeared. She had a dress that touched the floor, it had red,blue and yellow on it. on her neck was a bow that was tied in a clover shape and a orange plus sign in the center of it. her hair was red and its style was in drooping loops that went down to about her knees. Her sleeves were yellow and the trim was a forest green. On her forehead was a cross sign that was red. Her crown was a navy blue that had yellow, garnet, and lime green gems the crown went up like a mountain.

"Princess Kakyuu," Sailor Moon said bowing to the princess who has an olive sent.

The smaller group was confused who Princess Kakyuu was and who the Starlights were.

The senshi however were all filled with joy to see the Starlights.

"Um… Who are they?" Duke asked confused by who the new senshi and princess is.

"Oh, allow me. These are the Sailor Starlights. The last battle we fought was called the Senshi Wars. They helped us many times. After the star seeds of my dear friends were taken they protected me until the final fight between Shadow Sailor Galaxia and I the all of the pure star seeds came back to Earth and returned to their rightful places," Sailor Moon replied happily. The senshi of the moon looked much more stronger than before.

"Now answer our questions. What are those monsters that you summon called?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I think we should pack it in for the day, I'm exhausted, Rei," Sailor Moon said yawning.

"OK, we'll meet back here tomorrow at noon," Sailor Mars said.

They all went their separate ways except for Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Yami. Sailor Moon went ahead and had changed back into Usagi. As Usagi started to walk away as Yami followed her as she kept going.

_Yes, now Mommy and Daddy are alone, I hope it works out with them._

When she turned around she saw Yami and stopped. Chibi-usa just kept going, in fact she started to run to the house so she could leave her parents alone.

"Are you following me?" Usagi asked as she turned around.

Yami shook his head, "No, I actually live down here too."

Usagi shrugged and kept walking until she felt some darkness reach out towards her. She started to run but she was still a bit weak from earlier. As the shadows got closer she started to slow down. When the shadows reached her the light of her heart shined as it kept the darkness away.

Usagi slowly turned and saw Yami getting closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked in both a purr and a dangerous voice.

"Nothing," Usagi said in a whisper.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear that word," he said jokingly.

"Nothing," Usagi said just barely above a whisper.

Yami chuckled, "Oh, really? If everything is then you wouldn't be whispering it," he said in a soft voice.

"Humph!" Usagi said as she tried to walk away from him and the darkness. "Light is not penetrated so easily as darkness."

Yami growled at that comment. "Well then little Bunny, you'd better watch where you go," and with those words the darkness reaching to her disappeared and lightness swept the night.

"Don't call me 'Bunny' only my friends can," with that said Usagi marched ahead and entered her house.

OK! How do you think? I told you I'd bring the Starlights into the story. Did you expect Princess Kakuyuu to come in too? ^_^ I might bring in every villain from Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Did you expect that ending at all? I bet you've guessed who Chibi-usa's dad is. If you want submit an idea for the story, I probably will use it if it fits in the story. I'm making this story up along the was so I will be able to add it. So, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Evil Slowly Returning

**Tsukino's House: 10:30 AM**

"Usagi, get up! Your alarm clock has gone off at least 16 times and I've bothered you 20! Now get up or else your asking for cold water on yourself!" Ikuko yelled to her daughter.

When Usagi made no move to wake up the blue haired woman sang loudly, "Oh, Sammy, Chibi-usa. Get the ice cold water for your sister," even when said Usagi still made no movement to wake up.

Two siblings came racing up with a glass of freezing water and splashed the cup on Usagi.

This woke Usagi up immediately along with a piercing scream throughout the house, and perhaps the neighborhood. Usagi immediately got up and ran towards the bathroom and took a towel from the cabinet and wiped her face.

Once done wiping her face she started to dry her hair and muttered, "I can beat a yoma and phage but not the clock, or waking up. Seriously?" she asked herself as Sammy walked by the door with his hands on the back of his head.

He stopped and looked at Usagi. "Wha'da say sis? You can beat a phage or somthin'?"

Usagi slowly took the towel off her face and looked at Sammy. "Uh, nothing Sammy. I was just talking about something. Heh," she said nervously.

"But, I thought I heard you say You can beat a phage or yoma. That sounds like Sailor Moon or one of the senshi," Sammy said with suspicion.

"Um, I'm not Sailor Moon, I mean I'm a klutz, not a hero!" Usagi said trying to sound convincing.

"Hmm… oh really," Sammy said looking at his sister closely as he walked off.

Usagi sighed, "That was close, too close," before Usagi could go back to drying her hair a small beeping sound was heard from her room.

Usagi ran to her room and on her desk was a watch that had the sign of the moon.

"Yeah?" Usagi asked as she opened the top of the communicator off.

"_Hey, Usagi, its Rei_,"the senshi of fire said through the communicator.

"Oh, hey Rei. But, why are you calling me, the meeting doesn't start in two hours and a half," Usagi asked confused.

"_Well, a yoma just attacked the temple and we need your help," Rei answered._

"OK, I'll be there," Usagi said as she hung up on Rei without a reply. Usagi quickly put on her communicator and went into the bathroom.

Usagi took out her transformation locket as she shouted, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Now in Usagi's spot was Eternal Sailor Moon. Before she could go out the window she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, sis! Can I come in?" Sammy asked.

"Uh… yeah, just a sec!" Sailor Moon said as she tried to get through the window quickly.

"What's taking you so long, I need to brush my teeth!" Sammy said knocking harder.

"Ah ha! OK, come in Sammy Usagi said as her wings took her in to the sky.

"Hey you could have… Uh, sis, are you here?" Sammy asked as he looked around. "Uh, Mom! I think Usagi ran away!" he yelled to his mother.

Ikuko ran up the stairs and pushed Sammy away from the door. She looked around furiously. She then stomped down the stairs loudly that you would've thought that the stairs would break.

Ikuko took the phone and dialed the police.

"Yes, hello, I'd like to report that my child has ran away. OK. Her hair is it two buns and they have streamers that come off, and her hair color is blond. Her name is Usagi and she was in her pajamas and she's 16 years old. She normally wears a locket that has a heart under a crescent moon that is at the bottom. OK, thank you." Ikuko said as she hung the phone up. "I swear, she is the most stubborn girl I've ever met!" she said as she went back to cooking breakfast.

**Rei's Temple 10:50 AM**

"Mars, Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars sent a flaming arrow towards the yoma.

"This is a really strong yoma!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she jumped out of the way.

"Wait, Mars, call Sailor Moon on her communicator and tell her to get Yami, his friends and the Starlights," Sailor Mercury said as she was searching the monster on her mini computer.

"OK," Sailor Mars said as she took out her own communicator. "Sailor Moon, are you there?"

"_Yeah," _Sailor Moon replied over the communicator.

"Sailor Moon, we need you to get the outers, Starlights, Yami, and his friends. The yoma is very strong and I think a big wave of them and those monsters are coming," Mars said as she looked at the yoma.

"_OK, I'm on it. Bye!,"_ Usagi said as she went off the line.

**With Usagi 11:05 AM**

"OK, I think Yami is a bit further from my house," Sailor Moon said to herself.

She turned around and started towards Yami's house as she muttered to herself, "If I remember correctly Yami lives in a store called 'Kame Game.' Oh. There it is!" Sailor Moon said as she landed in the front.

In the front a short man who had gray hair noticed a girl with wings land in front of the door. She entered the store with difficulty since she had to come in by the side.

"Hello, I'm Sailor Moon. What is your name?" the senshi of love asked the man.

"Oh, hello young lady, I'm Sugoroku Mutou. How may I help you?" he asked while looking at her wings.

"Well, I'm looking for Yami and I think he lives here," Sailor Moon said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, there is no 'Yami' there is a 'Yugi' who lives here. He's my grandson. I'll call him. Yugi!" Sugoroku yelled upstairs.

"Yes, Grandpa?" a deep voice replied that sounded annoyed. Yami came into the room and stopped when he saw Sailor Moon in the room.

"This young girl is asking to see you, is she you girlfriend?" Sugoroku asked.

Yami blushed a shade of pink, "Uh, no," Yami said simply.

"I need to talk to him please. It's an emergency." Sailor Moon said. "Oh, I hope you don't mind if he's out for a while?"

"Of course not," the little man said happily.

"Thank you sir," Sailor Moon said dragging Yami out the door in to an ally way.

"Yami, I need you to get your friends together and take them to Cherry Hill temple. Sailor Mars senses that there will be a big attack with strong yomas and more of those monsters. Get there as so as possible. We'll just finish the meeting there. I can't go because I need to get the Starlights. OK?" Sailor Moon said as she looked at the exit of the ally.

Yami nodded. Sailor Moon nodded back and ran towards the exit and took off once out of the cramped area.

Yami then ran to Joey's house and knocked on his door.

A loud bang sound went off in the house as the door opened by a girl who had a light brown colored hair.

"Uh, hi Yami, Joey's up and running, but he's sort of well, sleep walking too and I can't wake him up. Sorry," the young girl said hesitantly.

"It's OK, Serenity, but what made the crash sound?" Yami asked half wanting to know the other not.

"Joey thinks that Kaiba, or Money Bags, is making fun of him and well, he thinks that he's following him and hitting him. Plus-" before Serenity could finish a loud CRASH sound could be heard then a loud groan.

Both Serenity and Yami took off into the house living room to find a cup of water on Joey's mouth and a few books and papers on him.

"Money Bags, I'll geeeet yoooou yet. Ow, I think I see the stars and moon," and with those words Joey knocked out.

"Oh, no! Joey!" Serenity said as she ran over to Joey.

"Check his pulse," Yami said as he kneed down next to the younger girl.

"I feel it. It's a bit fast though," Serenity said as she sighed in relief.

"Well considering what he was doing that doesn't surprise me by much. I wonder what he dreamed about last night?" Yami asked out loud.

Before any more could be heard the door bell rang.

"I'll get it OK? You stay with your older brother," Yami told Serenity as she nodded. The bell rang again. "Coming!" Yami yelled as he get to the door and opened it.

He saw the Starlights and Sailor Moon.

"What's taking so long?" Sailor Moon asked as she breathed hard.

Before answering Sailor Moon then said, "I feel that someone has been hurt. If you tell me where your other friends are then the Starlights will get them for you," she said as the Starlights nodded their head after Sailor Moon said.

Yami then nodded, "My friend Honda is down two streets, take a left, another left, a right, straight and there will be a house that has a black motorcycle. He'll help you with the rest." Yami said as he pointed down the street some more.

Fighter nodded as she lead the scouts down towards Honda's house.

Yami then looked at Sailor Moon and then she entered.

She seemed to know exactly where to go despite the mess she looked as she saw a small girl next to, the still unconscious, Jonouchi.

Serenity looked up and looked at her with great curiosity. She then stuttered, "W-Who are y-you?"

Sailor Moon smiled sweetly at the young girl that reminded her of Hotaru, "I am Sailor Moon. The champion of love and justice!" Sailor Moon said then she continued, "And I am here to help your brother," she said as she walked over.

"Don't worry. She's a friend. I'll explain later," Yami said as he walked into the room.

"I will need you to leave to somewhere. I do not think that you will be able to see this magic," Sailor Moon said as she looked at Serenity leave then at Yami. "That means you too. Only the senshi can behold the might of this power," she said as Yami then left too.

Sailor Moon then looked at Jonouchi. She smiled as she still felt the energy of his star seed. She sat beside him and let her energy flow to see what needed to happen to him for everything to be set correctly. She then saw a dark pink dragon with big claws. She opened her eyes and used magic to summon the beast.

The dragon was in, what seemed like, in a ice crystal coffin. Like when Neo Queen Serenity was encased in the coffin.

Jonouchi then aroused. Sailor Moon then put a hand on his mouth as a muffled scream came from him.

"Shh! This dragon will not harm you for it is stuck in time. Release it and the horrible destiny may not come," Sailor Moon said as she slowly released her grip on his mouth.

"Why would you want me to?" Jonouchi said whispering.

"If things keep going like this then the world will be driven into chaos' grasp again," she said as she flew him up to the sword. "Do it now!" Sailor Moon said as he took hold of the sword.

He pulled and pulled until a golden light came from the gap. He pulled more and more with each the light grew more and more. Until the dragon was set free and raring could be heard throughout the room and perhaps the house.

"Try to find his name and reach out to him while calling his name," Sailor Moon said as she had closed her eyes.

Jonouchi, following directions, reached out and felt a name tug in his mind. He reached out and yelled the creature's name, "Hermos!"

With that one special word the light died out and Sailor Moon and Jonouchi were on the floor somehow sitting in perfect position.

Jonouchi looked around and got up to exit the doors. Before reaching the door a voice said,

"Wait, I need to take you to help the senshi. Plus, your cards seem to have a strong power radiating from your cards. I would check them if I were you," then Sailor Moon then got up and walked past him as she opened the door.

Outside were the Starlights and the others. Sailor Moon walked up and told them and said that they needed to get to Cherry Hill quickly.

All ran at a fast pace and stopped until at the bottom of the temple's stairs. All were breathing hard and slowly walked up the steep stairs.

At the top was a big battle with yomas that were stronger than normal. Fire, ice, lightning, energy kisses, waves, wind, and more streamed through the sky. The temple was half destroyed and half burned. The only part that was fine was the sacred fire, which seemed to be protecting its self fine.

Sailor Moon saw Sailor Mars about to get attacked so she decided to jump in there. She ran in front and took out her eternal tiare.

"Silver Moon. Crystal Power, Kiss!" the attack hit the yoma and with final words a mirror that was lined with pink and a bow on top appeared.

Sailor Moon hesitated. She didn't want to believe that she saw it but the thing was obvious. It was a dream mirror. Sailor Moon closed her eyes in fear that _she_ might be back. The dark queen of the other kingdom. The one that is called the opposite name of the white moon kingdom. The queen who was supposedly healed. Queen Neherenia.

She walked up to the pink mirror and lifted it up in the air. The mirror gently flew off in the wind and to its rightful owner.

Sailor Moon became concerned. _What if they're all like that? All with dream mirrors in them. Wait! That might be why they are so powerful. I have to tell this to everyone, so they won't damage the mirror while finishing the yomas off. _

"Guys! Let me finish off the yomas! They have dream mirrors in them! I don't know but Neherenia must've gotten free and somehow became evil again," Sailor Moon yelled over the ruckus.

"Hey, that's nice to know but, you could've come faster," Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent a attack to her.

"Yeah, Dumpling head!" Mars said as she helped Jupiter out.

"Don't blame me! We came across a problem on the way! Besides, be grateful! We might have taken longer! If the Starlights hadn't helped we wouldn't be here now!" Sailor Moon yelled back as she jumped an attack.

"She is correct," Sailor Star Fighter said as she attacked the yoma with her Star Serious Laser.

"OK! Fine, just help us out," Mars said as she jumped an attack from a water yoma.

"Hey! Mars, let's combine our powers to weaken a yoma!" Sailor Venus said as she ran to Mars.

"OK! Mars, Flame Sniper!" Mars said as she launched a fire attack.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus said as the energy flew and attached to the tip of the flame arrow. The two attacks hit the monster pearcing it's shoulder.

"OK Sailor Moon. All yours!" Venus said with a V-sign on her fingers.

"Silver Moon. Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon said as she hit the monster and destroyed as it left a dream mirror and flew to the sky to find its rightful owner.

"Galactia Warp!" a voice from behind yelled as the monster was healed and a dream mirror flew off to find its own body.

Heh heh! I know, I know. I went back on my promise. I just couldn't wait. But for real I want _**6 reviews!**_ I don't care if you don't get an update in a year. I don't care if you have to tell your friends about this! I want 6 reviews. You had better guess who it is! I forgot to mention I would also make an appearance happen in the next chapter. Let's say, she's someone who is… possessed during most of the time she is shone. Before I forget! Should I have Eternal Sailor Moon become Sailor Cosmos early? If so, then what should her transformation phrase be? Her powers too! I think it should just be all of the senshi's powers except Galaxia. If anyone owns the manga then _**!TELL ME!**_ That's up to you guys! If you could also tell a friend or two about this story I would really appreciate it. I seem a bit, well, useless if a few people are reviewing the story, so yeah. If you do it might make updates faster. Also this might take 3 stories Well, anyway, see ya! ^.^


	5. Reminder

**I WANT 6 COMMENTS**

**REMEMBER?**

Sorry! I had to put a reminder but I mean, I need 4 more comments and two just won't do! Anyway, another thing is that I need to tell you something.

Two things:

First: The parts of the stories.

I sort of want to give you the idea of all of the stories. I haven't thought of a name of each one so this is the subject:

This one.

A movie of your choice

Capsule Monsters

Yami's Memories

I will have a vote at the end, if I get enough different commenter's, so you all to choose if I should have Neo Tokyo. As in: All-the-stuff-I-know-about-will-be-put-in-there-and-I'll-show-how-Neo-Tokyo-became-the-way-it's-shone-in-the-series. I don't want any votes now. I'll have it after the 3rd one. If you do vote now then you will not be included.

Second: Movie of your choice

The Movies of your choice is: You can vote now if you want.

_ Sailor Moon R Movie: Promise of the Rose

_ Sailor Moon SuperS The Movie

_ Sailor Moon S The Movie: Hearts of Ice

_ Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie

You can vote now.

I apoligize that the chapters are so, so, so, short! I'll try to work on that.

Third: Sailor Cosmos

I will do Sailor Cosmos and her powers will be:

1.) The powers of the senshi. Including herself and all the transformations of the senshi. How ever, the special powers that the senshi have, like the outers, will not be included. Like Space Sword Blast or Death and Rebirth (doesn't exactly have a name). Or new powers the inner senshi will have.

2.) She can create light of her own.

3.)A little note actually. She will be more responsible and more seirous than Sailor Moon but when she's just plain Usagi Tsukino she's just normal.

Fourth: The New Powers of the Senshi

These are the final powers (Maybe) of the senshi:

Sailor Mercury – Mercury, Ice Breeze!

Sailor Venus – Venus, Love Crystal Beam!

Sailor Mars – Mars, Flaming Flares!

Sailor Jupiter – Jupiter, Raging Storm!

Sailor Saturn – Saturn, Destruction and Rebirth!

Sailor Uranus – Space Sword Blast

Sailor Neptune – Submarine Reflection!

Sailor Pluto – Pluto Time Freeze!

Sailor Chibi Moon – Chibi Pink Moon, Lovely Kiss!

Sailor Star Fighter – Star Serious Laser Beam!

Sailor Star Maker – Star Gentle Utarus Blast!

Sailor Star Healer – Star Sensitive Iferneo

Yes, I know! Big spoiler. I might as well write this for you guys since this might take up a lot of space in the story. Plus, Chibi Chibi Moon is obviously not going to be in here because she is Sailor Cosmos!

If you have an idea for a power of Cosmos you can add it. Just put the name of it, what it does and, if you want, Sailor Cosmos has to gain/earn it. If you also think of better attack names for Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer, I might consiter it. Same thing for how to enter it.

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**_

That's all!

SailorVmoon1311815 ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Proving Herself

(Author's note: The attacks of Galaxia are lame but they are all at the bottom of story)

Sailor Moon looked back and was confused. _I thought I was the only one who could do that. Who could heal._ Sailor Moon thought as she looked. She saw and gasped.

"G-Galaxia?" she stuttered as she started.

Yes, it was indeed her. The golden suit was a definite sign that she was Galaxia. No other scout had a uniform like she did. Nor did they have a crown on that was golden.

"Chibi Chibi too!" a small cute voice asked in the cutest voice in the, possibly, in the world. She had odangos that were shaped in harts and red hair. She looked far too innocent to be out in the battle field and fight. The only fight that she could win is a cute battle. One thing that came from her was a pink magical aura.

Sailor Moon gasped, "Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon?" she asked thinking she was imagining things.

"Chibi Chibi Moon!" the little senshi said without a care.

Sailor Moon got on her knees and opened her hands invitingly. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon ran and jumped into her arms and hugged her. Sailor Moon smiled at the little girl's warmth radiating her.

"Thank you for last time," Sailor Moon whispered to the little girl. She then let the little girl go who still held one hand of hers. Sailor Moon then asked Galaxia,

"Why are you here?" she asked with curiosity and question.

"I sensed that Chaos will break free again and it will be here. Chaos will also befriend you by being another with a pure soul, on who will be possessed every once and a while. Though he will play a big roll," Galaxia said with a warning tone.

"I see, I guess we will need all the help we can get," Sailor Moon replied with a small smile gracing her face.

"Help! Help!" Chibi Chibi Moon said carelessly jumping and smiling.

"Uh, hate to break up the reunion, but, I need help!" Jonouchi shouted as he was backed against a wall or burnt tree.

"Who is he?" Galaxia asked looking at him suspiciously.

"A friend," Sailor Moon replied as she ran in front of him healing the monster. "Look through your deck to find the dragon, Hermos!" she said as she ran to another yoma attacking Mercury.

"Uh, OK, I'll do that," Jonouchi said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh no you don't! Silver Moon. Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon said as she got in front of the ice senshi.

"Thanks Sailor Moon!" Mercury said as she ran to help Neptune.

"Sailor Moon, I must spe-" Galaxia was cut short as a loud roar was heard in the sky.

All sights of everyone turned as they saw a blue dragon with spikes that were at least 1a foot long. The dragon its self was 6 stories tall.

Sailor Moon looked to Jonouchi and saw him dancing. With his fist hitting the air he yelled, "He he! Attack, Hermos!" when that word was said a bright blue light. The yomas were all gone and dream mirrors took the place of them all. The pink mirrors flew up and went off to find their rightful owners.

Then a shimmer of black appeared and a women that had long black hair that went to the ground. They had two odangos on the right and left. Her dress was navy blue, a hint of pink, and lavender. On her wrists and neck was a golden thing with black pearls. On her forehead was an upside down pyramid of three crescent moons that were going up. Two the crescents were gray, on on the bottom, on on the upper left side. The on on the upper right was golden. It was like Sailor Moon's but more thin. Her earrings were also like that only a pyramid with the golden crescent on the down right. Her eyes were like a cat and her ears were elf-like.

"Neherenia!" Mars said as she looked up at the evil queen.

"Heh heh! Thought you got rid of me? Well no!" she said as she started to walk forward.

"Neherenia! Weren't you healed?" Sailor Moon said as she looked at her in the eyes.

"Why yes, but see. I am the darker half of her! I put her in an eternal sleep, unless someone destroys me and heals her! Because I tinted her with evil and it will slowly rise and I will be able to take her over again!" Neherenia replied with a laugh at the end.

"I healed you once and I'll do it again!" Sailor Moon said as she summoned her eternal tiare.

"Ah, but not yet! The moon kingdom of yours has been over shadowing mine for too long! As soon as I defeat you my beautiful kingdom will take over and I will never have to bother you nuisances!" she said as she started to fade.

"Tokyo Tower is where we shall battle. See you there, Serenity of the moon kingdom!" and with that she disappeared and the black sparkles floater towards the tower and disappeared.

"Serenity of the moon kingdom?" Yami asked as he walked up.

"Yes," Sailor Moon said looking out.

"What is that?" Honda asked.

"It is the Silver Millennium. Where Usagi was named Serenity. Serenity of the moon kingdom, the heiress of the kingdom," Sailor Uranus said as she started to leave with Neptune.

"Then a tragic story took place on earth. A witch named Beryl attacked earth then the moon kingdom. Endymion, the prince of earth, came to the moon kingdom to warn the princess," Sailor Neptune tan said as the two disappeared down the temple stairs.

"The kingdom was attacked and the people of the moon were killed. Serenity jumped off the balcony to be with Endymion. The two were blasted and killed in the strong wind tunnel. The only survivors were Luna, Artemis, and Queen Serenity," Pluto said as she followed Uranus and Neptune.

"The Queen asked for one wish. She placed the silver crystal on the crescent moon wand and used it to have the all the senshi, but Pluto of course, reincarnated. The Queen left Luna and Artemis with one mission, should they have to. The mission was if Beryl was released they would search for the senshi and fight off the evil," Sailor Saturn said as she too followed Pluto.

"More happed than we expected. We had to bring the senshi back. The senshi had fought off Ann and Alan, The Black Moon clan, Wicked Lady, Wise man, Death Busters, Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90, the Amazon Trio, the Amazon Quartet, Ziorconia, , of course, Queen Neherenia, the possessed senshi, and Galaxia who was possessed by Chaos," Luna said.

"And now we are all here," Sailor Moon said as she picked up Chibi Chibi Moon who had been tugging her skirt.

"So, do we go to Tokyo Tower?" Anzu asked everyone.

"Yes, unless we want the world to end," Galaxia said as she looked towards the direction of the tower.

"Who are you? Your outfit is different from the others," Yami asked.

"I am Galaxia. The one who created the universe," she answered.

"Hey, dumpling head! Take a look here!" Mars shouted

Apparently the living room had been spared from the fight. The electric line seemed to be working, a little static, but it still worked.

"_A girl named Usagi Tsukino has been reported to be missing. No idea of where she is but her younger brother, Sammy, said that she exited by the bathroom window. If there is any information please call 480-8581," _The man on the TV said as he went on about Usagi's "disappearance" "_Her mother Ikuko has said that she often hangs out with her friends. These are the pictures of her closest friends,_" the reporter said dramatically as pictures were shone of Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru. The man continued about the "Missing Usagi" but stopped with static in the screen.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon said as she sank in the couch.

"You should be more careful, Odango," Sailor Star Fighter said as she snickered.

"Watch it Fighter!" Sailor Moon said in a warning tone.

"Just joking!" Fighter replied as she put her hands in the air.

"Where can Mars and me stay? Certainly not a hotel! My hair is a dead give away! If I do go into a hotel then the people will recognize me! We can't stay here! Plus her grandpa and boyfriend-" Usagi said as she complained but cut off by Mars.

"He is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Mars shouted so loud that everyone had to cover their ears so they could still hear afterwards.

"Um, I think he is!" Sailor Moon yelled back, but not as loud as Mars.

"We're just friends! Nothing more!" Mars said as she walked over to Usagi and slapped her.

"Hey! I'm your leader! You can't hit me!" Sailor Moon said as she hit back.

"Looks like we got past the point of yelling and into slapping!" Artemis said loudly.

"Artemis, I'd stay out of the way and not t-" Venus started but stopped when two people yelled at Artemis.

"Yeah! Stay out of this, cat!" Mars said, fire piratically in her eyes and words.

"Ouch!" Jupiter commented.

"Yeah!" Artemis said as he backed away.

"Mars! You'd better apologize or we're battling for team leader of the senshi!" Sailor Moon said as she looked Mars straight in the eyes for once.

"Oh, is that a challenge I hear? Because I'll gladly accept!" Mars said as a line went between them.

"Yeah, it is! And you and I, Mars and Moon, fighting for leadership!" Sailor Moon said as she got into a fighting stance.

Mars got into a fighting stance too and said, "Do it. A full fight! Whoever wins will be queen of Neo Tokyo and heal the world!"

"OK!" Sailor Moon said as she took out her tiare.

"This is not going to end well!" Artemis said as she looked at the two senshi ready for battle.

"Yeah! They have never gotten into a fight. Let alone Sailor Moon start one! I mean, this is insane! The only time Sailor Moon has gotten into a fight with other senshi is Uranus and Neptune and our possessed Galaxia, who was possessed!" Sailor Jupiter said as she worriedly looked at Sailor Moon.

"Wait! Uranus and Neptune? As in Sailor Uranus and Neptune? The outer senshi?" Anzu asked joining the conversation.

"Yeah. That was when they thought that Sailor Moon almost killed them and they weren't sure if she really was the one they were to protect. Sailor Moon and Uranus and Neptune battled. Two against one! Sailor Moon won without the holy grail, the item that allowed Sailor Moon to become Super Sailor Moon without Helios, the protector of good dreams." Sailor Venus explained.

"She could only do that with Chibi-usa. Who was the one with a pure dream mirror, the things that came from the yomas when they were destroyed. The person called Queen Neherenia was after them along with Zorconia. The Amazon Trio and Amazon Quartet were all healed by either themselves, thought they had a hard time, or Helios. The Amazon Trio were healed by Helios but they had to allow them. The Quartet healed themselves by destroying their dream balls given to them by Neherenia," Sailor Mercury then continued.

"So… you just went into a story that was unneeded, great!" Anzu said confused when Mercury took the lead.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yami asked worried for Sailor Moon's safety.

"No, this might make Sailor Moon more proud of herself. She isn't always confidant of herself," Luna said as she, too, joined the conversation.

Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter looked at Luna with disbelief.

"Are you sure, Luna?" Mercury asked the black cat.

"Yes, if Sailor Moon is to become the Queen of Neo Tokyo she must earn her respect first. To do so, she must face the one who will doubt her leadership," Luna replied nonchalantly.

"OK, if you say so," Jupiter said as they all looked up at the raging battle.

All of them stood helplessly as they saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars fight each other.

Sailor Moon looked at Mars and thought that this was different than fighting Neptune, Uranus, and Galaxia. She felt a different motive from Mars to defeat her. She felt more determination in her than any of her other opponents.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power, Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted as she launched her attack at Mars.

"Mars, Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted as she let go of her flame arrow and at Sailor Moon.

The two powers collided and sent a wave out, knocking the two down.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power, Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted, wasting no time to attack again.

This time, the attack did hit Mars and knocked her on the floor again.

"Humph! Mars, Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled as she shot the flame arrow at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon moved out of the way but the arrow hit her left wing and Sailor Moon let out a cry of pain. Sailor Moon fell and landed on her knees. Her hands in front of her on the floor. Sailor Moon looked up and in her eyes was a tear coming out of her eye. She slowly stood up as she winced in pain and she picked up her eternal tiare.

Quietly she whispered, "Neo Moon, Silver Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted as she sent her attack towards Mars.

The feathers that were lined with silver hit Sailor Mars and she was hit, even as she ran out of the way. The feathers were as if they were following her, no matter where she went.

Mars lied upon the ground.

Silence followed.

Then a groan went out. Mars was still alive at least. Mars felt a strong power surge through her and she felt a new attack.

Mars stood up and shouted, "Mars, Flaming Flares!"

The attack was as if balls had caught fire and went towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gasped and she closed her eyes and looked to see something she had not known a senshi could do, let alone her.

He, he! Alright! I hope it's to your expectations.

One:

Galaxia's attacks.

a. Galactia Warp- It's like a whip but it has star seed flowers attached to together.

b. Star Spear- It sends multiple star seeds at more than one opponent

Galaxy Heart- Makes an opponent change side, but only if there is not a pure heart crystal, dream mirror, or star seed in the yoma or phage which can't be changed by sides.

Stone Sealing- The final attack of Galaxia's She is able to seal only chaos in her body but will eventually take her over.

So those are the attacks of Sailor Galaxia. They're sort of bad. But better than all the ones already made! Plus, after defeating Neherenia we'll start to focus on Yu-Gi-Oh! more than Sailor Moon, that is unless a lot of people want to still stay on Sailor Moon. I know I didn't get 6 comments and all _but_ this is in honor of people who have to do TAKS at school. I'm not getting to like it much to be honest. Oh, one more thing. When you go to sleep you'll get a phone call that you will pick up. You haer heavy breathing from the other side and the person speaks in a ruff voice, "I warn you, when you got to sleep you'll be murdered a midnight. It will be today, at exactly 1:00 AM and at 12:45 you will get called and get told something you least expect. Good-bye," he hangs up with out you saying anything. You look at the clock and see 12:45 AM. You get an unknown call that calls out (This is me), "Happy April Fool's Day!"

Heh, bet that surprised you! Have a great weekend!

~SailorVmoon1311815 ^.^


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New things

Sailor Moon saw that she had blocked the attack. Not only that but, she could keep the attack in herself and use it once.

Mars was surprised to see her newly found attack was absorbed into Sailor Moon. The faming flares attack came right back at Sailor Mars. The attack hit her and she fainted from the blow.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees, surprised by her new powers. She looked down on the ground and started to slowly cry. She felt the hot burning tears on herself and her hand went up to cover her face.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon ran up to Sailor Moon and hugged her. Sailor Moon's cry slowly went away when she felt Chibi Chibi Moon's hopeful powers on her.

Sailor Moon looked up and saw Chibi Chibi Moon and smiled a small smile.

Sailor Moon stood up and picked up Chibi Chibi Moon. Sailor Moon looked at Chibi Chibi Moon and smiled at her.

Sailor Moon whispered, "I win, Mars," as she said that Mars started to regain continuous.

Sailor Moon walked away and went down the temple stairs without a word with Chibi Chibi Moon following her.

Sailor Moon looked at her damaged wing half way down the stairs. She touched it and looked at the burned feathers. Sailor Moon then put a face of worry on her face.

_This is not good. My wings are hurt and that means I cannot fly. I must meet Neherenia myself so my friends don't get hurt. I am very sorry Sailor Mars. _Sailor Moon thought as a tear fell down her face. Sailor Moon looked at Chibi Chibi then heard some running from the stairs.

"Pink Moon Egypt, Attack!" a voice yelled from down the stairs. Sailor Chibi Moon stopped and put a look of shame on her face and whispered, "Sorry. Mommy," Chibi Moon said as she put her wand away.

"It is quite alright," Sailor Moon said to the little girl releived that it was not a surprise attack from Neherenia.

"Anyway, why did you not tell me the senshi needed my help? I'm a senshi too!" Sailor Chibi Moon whined.

"Well, I wanted you to stay safe! Anyway! You should be Super Sailor Chibi Moon, not Sailor Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon snapped back.

"OK! So what? I'm not in my super form! Big deal! But, can I at least help with you on this?" Chibi Moon asked.

"OK. But we must be quick, and get to Tokyo Tower!"

"Follow me!" Sailor Moon told Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Moon held onto Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon tightly.

Sailor Moon looked back to see her friends following her.

Sailor Moon kept taking turns to loose her friends. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon eventually got to Tokyo Tower with their friends lost in the city.

"We're h-h-here!" Sailor Moon said between breaths.

"Ha ha ha! Your finally here, Sailor Moon!" a evil voice laughed.

"Yes! And I will not let you take my friends like before! In the name of the moon! I will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled to Queen Neherenia.

"Oh really princess? When you left your friends behind, do you think that was the best idea? I don't think so! You should have stayed with them! Ha ha ha!" Queen Neherenia then appeared and looked at them. "I caught them the minute you left them behind! You should be more careful so you don't loose them all again!" then she shot a burst of energy towards Sailor Chibi Moon and encased her in a mirror. Sailor Moon said as she ran. She heard yells of the senshi but ignored them.

_I can't let them get hurt. I can't bear to loose another friend. Even if it's just a while._ Sailor Moon thought.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Heh, you'll lose your friends again, little princess! I will destroy your family and take the rightful place of my kingdom. You cannot win! I will destroy your line will end here! You will not have anyone to save you! Not even your silver crystal or Pegasus will save you!" Queen Neherenia yelled as she disappeared.

"I'll be waiting for you! On the top of the tower! Along with a few familiar faces!" with those words she disappeared completely.

"Chibi Chibi, please be careful and stay safe! I can't loose you too!" Sailor Moon said as she ran with her in her arms.

Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon arrived on the top of the tower and saw Neherenia in the middle of the room. She smirked at Sailor Moon.

"Heh! Sailor Moon! You must prove yourself to be worthy! To do so, you must face them!" she pointed towards 9 figures.

Sailor Moon gasped and fell to her knees with Chibi Chibi in her hands and her head down.

_No, not them! I can't! How can I? They're my friends! I'm too weak to fight them!_

"Sailor Moon. Your first opponents, are us!" Out of the darkness came four people. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Moon looked at them desperately with worry in her ocean blue eyes.

They looked at her then spoke.

"You are not our leader! You care too much!" Sailor Uranus said.

"You do not fight like a real warrior!" Sailor Saturn then yelled.

"You almost let the world be destroyed!" Sailor Neptune then yelled.

"You, will never be our Queen!" Sailor Pluto then snarled.

Sailor Moon felt her heart break and shatter into millions of pieces as she put her hands to her ears. "Stop it! Stop it! Please stop it!

"Oh! Poor Sailor Moon! Did that hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Queen Neherenia said sarcastically.

"No… Wake up! Guys! I'm Sailor Moon! Your friend! Your leader! Please! Wake up!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Friend?" Sailor Uranus asked in a disgusted tone.

"Friends are for weak people!" Sailor Neptune then yelled.

"Now!" Sailor Pluto ordered.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn said as she attacked Sailor Moon.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"World Shaking," Sailor Neptune yelled.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she used her staff to attack.

Sailor Moon, using her new power, absorbed the attacks and let Chibi Chibi Moon go and stood.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Moon said as she used her hands to attack.

It hit Sailor Neptune and her dream mirror appeared in her place that had the sign of Neptune. Sailor Moon tried to stand and take it but Sailor Uranus took hold of it before she could.

"Noo!" Sailor Moon shouted as she reached out to the mirror.

"You're pathetic!" Sailor Uranus spat as she shattered the dream mirror with her knee.

"Sailor Uranus. . ." Sailor Moon whispered to her once loyal senshi.

"Heh. World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she sent the golden orbs at sailor moon.

Sailor Moon placed the orb in her hand and cried harder as thunder and rain came onto the high tower.

"I won't fight. . . I love you guys too much to do so…" Sailor Moon whispered as she looked up at the rest of outer senshi.

"You coward! You discuss me!" Sailor Uranus then yelled.

"I'm sorry I discuss you… But I just can't!" Sailor Moon yelled as her star seed crystal appeared before her.

She picked it up and shouted, "Moon crystal healing!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent her attack to the rest of the outer senshi. It hit them and in their place was the dream mirrors that had their own planetary sign. They floated to Chibi Chibi Moon who looked at them with curiosity and picked them up with care.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled as the attack hit Sailor Moon, who was off guard, and sent her to the ground and almost off the tower.

Sailor Moon screamed in fear.

"I don't know why we thought of you as our leader, and how you even beat me! Mars, Flaming Flares!" Sailor Mars shouted as she sent her own attack at her.

Sailor Moon was hit again and was almost pushed off the tower.

"Heh… Any last words?" Silence. "Well then, good-bye! Sailor Jupiter said as she started to attack. "Jupiter, Oak Eva-" she started but stopped as a red beam attacked the inner senshi.

"Yami! Jonouchi!" Sailor Moon shouted in joy.

"You… OK?" Yami asked, out of breath, as he ran to get her back to safety.

Sailor Moon was lifted up and placed up onto safety.

"Are you sure that such a young girl should be fighting even if she is in a outfit like yours? I mean, she's got to be at least a preschooler!" Jonouchi asked as he picked up little Chibi Chibi Moon who pouted when he picked her up..

Yes, now you can let me go!" Sailor Moon yelled as Yami tried to help her.

"OK, Bunny," Yami said jokingly.

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed. She spoke dangerously, "Never, never, call me 'Bunny' unless I say so!"

"Whatever you say, Princess," Yami whispered in her ear.

Sailor Moon took a step up and ignored the 'Princess' and and took out her eternal tiare. She breathed in deeply and yelled, "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

The silver light hit the inner senshi and the light disappeared. In the place of each senshi was their own dream mirror also with their own planet sign with a crescent moon under their planet sign. The mirrors flew to Chibi Chibi Moon as she held them tight.

_That was easy._

Chibi Chibi placed them all in the order from the sun. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus. She looked sad as she touched Venus with her left hand and Mars with her right. she took the right hand off the planet Mars and put her hand in the middle of the two planets.

Sailor Moon was confused. _I don't get what she's talking about. All she's doing is pointing between… Oh! She's missing the Earth or the Moon. Maybe the moon?_

"Your missing the moon's dream mirror?" Sailor Moon asked her.

Chibi Chibi Moon nodded. "Yes! We need the dream mirror of a moon warrior you, or me," she said as she put her hands together.

"What for?" Sailor Moon asked.

"For you to fully awaken," Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon said as she looked Sailor Moon in the eye.

"Me to fully, awaken?" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"Sailor Saturn may have said that Eternal Sailor Moon is your final transformation, but truly, your real last transformation is Sailor Cosmos, the Queen of the Stars, the guardian of light," Chibi Chibi Moon said.

"Sailor Cosmos?" Sailor Moon asked.

Chibi Chibi nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as a loud shout came from behind.

"Sailor Moon! Get up and fight!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon turned to see Sailor Moon's worse dream imaginable.

_Chibi…usa?_ Sailor Moon wondered, eyes wide open.

"Hey. If you think I'm Chibi-usa I'm not! It's Black Lady! Ha ha ha!" Black Lady said.

"No, no. No!" Sailor Moon whispered. "It can't be! No one can Poisson your pure heart again! Please! Wake up! P-" Sailor Moon stopped short. _No. No! It can't be you who has to give up your dream mirror not you! Please!_ Sailor Moon looked at Chibi Chibi Moon desperately. She nodded her head sadly.

Sailor Moon fell onto her knees knowing that she had to kill her future daughter to take her to her next transformation.

"Get up you fool and fight!" Black Lady yelled shooting a black ball of energy to her.

Chibi Chibi Moon ran in front of Sailor Moon and a staff appeared in her hand. The staff had a heart on the top was a pink heart that was connected to pale pink orbs. Around the top of the staff was a white loop. The dark energy was spread out by the staff.

The energy was spread out round the room and the energy hit Jonouchi and Yami. The dream mirror of Jonouchi appeared but the one for Yami didn't appear. Yami was just on the floor. He was just knocked out from the sudden blast of energy.

_Why did his dream mirror not appear? It should have appeared if he is human!_ Queen Neherenia thought as she looked angrily at Yami.

Sailor Moon looked up with sadness in her eyes.

"Chibi-usa… please… please kill me. I won't use you for my gain on purpose. I can't live knowing I used you for my own to gain power," Sailor Moon said as she hid her eternal tiare from herself and Black Lady.

"OK. I'll take that offer, even though you called me 'Chibi-usa.' Black Moon Power, Make up!" In Black Lady's place was Sailor Chibi Moon. Her outfit was different, like it was Rini's super form only more darker. On her odangos were like normal Sailor Chibi Moon's hair accesories but the red part was a garnet, along with her collar, skirt, gloves, and boots. The white part was also a black. The yellow on her skirt, belt, and choker was a dark yellow. The very pale pink bow on her back was a darker pink. Black Lady's golden crescent moons were black and flipped upside down. The pink hearts were a violet.

I'm Sailor Dark Moon, defender on the Dark Moon! I will get revenge on Wise Man by destroying you, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Dark Moon yelled as she pointed one finger towards Sailor Moon. Her face formed a smirk as she took out a scepter that looked like the spiral moon heart scepter. "Dark Spiraling Moon Attack!" The black blast hit Sailor Moon as she screamed loudly.

From her chest came her dream mirror that was golden instead of pink. It had the crest of the moon under a eight pointed star.

Black Moon laughed as she spun in the air like a child on Christmas who had gotten what she always wanted. She stopped suddenly as she felt a small child's voice around her.

"W-Who's t-t-there?" Black Moon asked with a frighten look in her eyes as she looked around the room.

_You, killed mommy? You killed her?_ The small child asked slowly. She sounded like Chibi-usa. In Black Moon's head she could hear crying. She heard a sniffle then the voice said,

_How could you? You killed her! My mom! The future queen of Neo Tokyo! How could you do something so wrong? She save the world! You used my body to make her not attack! How can you do such sick things?_

Black Moon held her head tightly, hoping to take the voice out. "Get out of me you Brat! Get out! I'm in charge of you body now! Your not as strong as me!"

_What do you mean? You sound like you know me! I've never met you, not once in my life!_

"You, don't know me, do you…" Dark Moon asked trailing off from her sentence as she realized this was not **Rini**.

_No! Why should I? Your too dark for you to help me! Now get out of my body!_

Black Moon yelled as a pink light covered her. Upon her forehead was no longer a tiara but a golden eye. The symbol was not one of a planet or star. It was a golden eye that could easily be mistaken for the crescent moon because the colors were so close together.

Chibi Chibi Moon jumped up to Sailor Moon's dream mirror. As she took hold of the dream mirror the one for Neptune appeared after Uranus'. She placed the dream mirror of sailor Moon's after Venus' and put her hands together.

"Senshi of the universe, hear me.

Bring the one who has disappeared,

for the many millenia,

I, the future Cosmos, awakens thee,

Sailor Cosmos!"

In the place of Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon was the woman named Cosmos. She had silver hair that was in heart shaped buns and streamers of hair that want almost to the floor. Her sailor fuku was glowing white.

"Please, I beg of you,

senshi of the universe,

allow the one who saved the universe

to once again save it.

Please, lend your powers

to awaken the one,

Sailor Cosmos!"

The mirror of each senshi glowed their planetary colors. Mercury blue, Venus orange, Moon yellow, Mars red, Jupiter green, Saturn violet, Uranus deep blue, Neptune sea green, and Pluto black. Cosmos opened her eyes and from the dream mirrors came a blinding white light as they shattered. Before disappearing, though, Cosmos let a tear drop from her silver eyes.

In Cosmos' place was Usagi Tsukino. On her neck was a small pendent that was white. It had a yellow eight-tipped star. Around the star were the colors blue, orange, gold, red, green, purple, deep blue, sea green, black, and pink, each faded into the next color. Around were small symbols that represented the senshi's planet symbols.

Usagi quietly whispered, "Cosmos Universal Power, Make up."

A silver light covered Usagi and in her place stood Cosmos in another unusual outfit. Her odangos had a round decoration that was yellow on the outer part. She had two pins that had wings on them. Her eyes were silver with an eight tipped yellow star. Her choker was white with a eight tipped yellow star. Her sleeves were yellow and rolled, like Sailor Moon's first 3 transformations, and with wings on them. A white circular pendent with an eight tipped star and wings. Her skirt was white with a square piece of fabric with the colors violet, violet-red. pink, red yellow, green, sea-green, dark blue, and sky blue with the color, white, in between the colors. The same pendent like the one on her chest was on top along with two long and thin white ribbons. She had high-heels that had wings that touched when Cosmos' feet stood beside each other. On her left hand were pearl-like beads on the outside of her hand that had her cape on the pearl beads.

Cosmos' eyes looked around the room, as if examining it. She spotted Neherenia and looked at her with strong eyes. She pointed towards her with her right finger and spoke,

"You, for disturbing the peace in this universe and awakening me before I was suppose to, you will be punished in the name of the light and planets of the universe!"

"Ha! You think you can beat me so easily? Heh. Pathetic. Sailor Moon! You must fight them!" Neherenia shouted while pointing to four figures against the light.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sorry everyone! I haven't updated recently! I promise I will update more often. It might feel like the story is going to end but I'm going to add a twist in the end. I also want to see what you guts want to have paired up with. It's gonna show in a few chapters.

Ami/Sailor Mercury Rei/Sailor Mars

-Jonouchi -Jonouchi

-Honda -Honda

-Duke -Duke

-Seto -Seto

Makoto/Sailor Jupiter Minako/Sailor Venus

-Jonouchi -Jonouchi

-Honda -Honda

-Duke -Duke

-Seto -Seto

Other pairings will be OK (Including the Sailor Starlights, though, I wasn't sure if I should have added them). Of course, Haruka will be with Michiru. Setsuna and Hotaru… Hmm… I'll think on it! :) Hotaru, maybe another growth spurt? Setsuna. Now, here's a challenge! I'll think on her mostly. If you have an idea for them tell me please! I also might add a few powers for Cosmos, so after about 2 new powers of her I'll write them down. Oh! Don't forget to vote on the movie thing. If you want an extra story than **VOTE!** ANYWAY. See ya later!

~SailorVmoon1311815


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Soldiers of Kinmoku

_Star Fighter, Star Maker, Star Healer! And Princess Kakuyuu? _Cosmos thought. _No, she's not Princess Kakuyuu! She's dressed more differently, like a… sailor senshi. She's the sailor senshi of Kinmoku. No! Their poisoned by darkness._

"Neherenia! You are a coward! You're hiding behind other senshi that you have forced to follow you! Plus my sailor senshi name is Cosmos! I am no longer Sailor Moon in this form. I am the last transformation for Usagi!" Cosmos looked up at Neherenia with eyes that had nothing but coldness in them.

"Sailor Moon! You won't be able to survive us! When we're done with you you'll be in your grave!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted.

"You talk big but can you really do it?" Cosmos asked.

"You'll see," Star Healer muttered.

"Eclipsed Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter yelled.

"Dark Star Gentle Uterus" Sailor Star Maker yelled.

"Star Sensitive Inferno Fire!" Sailor Star Healer yelled.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest Energy!" The protector of Kinmoku shouted.

Cosmos stood her ground until last second when she jumped, at least, 20 feet. Cosmos flipped in the air as she held her right hand out and a staff appeared. It was white and the staff was a few inches above herself. On the top was a sphere that had another on the top. It had a eight-pointed star that was formed by diamonds that were different colors; blue, orange, yellow, red, green, violet, deep blue, and sea green. It had wings on the top that were white.

Cosmos pointed the staff at Sailor Star Fighter, while still in the air. She saw who she was aiming at and stops for the briefest second and whispers,

"I'm sorry, Fighter." Cosmos points the staff at her and shouts, with sorrow, "Moon Princess Elimination!" the small pink ball blasts Fighter but at the same time a yellow blasts Cosmos just a moment before touching the concrete floor.

Cosmos laid on the rough floor and coughed a painful cough. _Shoot!_ Cosmos thought. The goddess of light turned to see Sailor Kakuyuu as her attacker.

"How dare you try to hurt Fighter first!" The guardian yelled with furry in her eyes.

Cosmos' eyes soften a bit. _Kakyuu, you still do have feelings for Fighter, don't you? Your still the princess that I knew from the war._ Cosmos looked at the star guardian eyes and sighed.

"Kakyuu," the senshi of light said softly, "You're not fully under control, aren't you?"

Kakyuu paused before answering, "You think? Are you still that same little senshi who care for, even the enemy, too much? Are you still that naive senshi? Are you still gonna help everyone?"

Cosmos nodded a sad nod and spoke, "I may seem different but I can assure you, I am still Sailor Moon, the one who saved you, your senshi, and the universe. I am the same one who will help everyone. Last, yes. I still think the real princess of Kinmoku is still very much alive within you."

† "Eclipsed Star Serious Laser!" The leader of the Starlights attacked the senshi of light at full blast.

"Stop!" The dark queen's voice rang through the hall. "Do not kill Sailor Moon, Cosmos, whatever her name is. Do it once more and you shall pay for it dearly!"

"Yes, your Highness," Star Healer said with no real voice.

"Dark Star Gentle Uterus!" Cosmos turned to see the attack come towards her.

The silvered haired maiden held out her staff and the dark energy was absorbed. She watched her staff in wonder as the wings started to turn a shade of purple.

"Star Sensitive Inferno Fire" Star Healer shouted.

Cosmos used her white staff and held it at the attack. The attack and staff touched and the attack splited, catching Sailor Kakuyuu and Star Fighter.

The two shielded their eyes and screamed. In the place of two senshi were two dream mirrors. One red with a cross and the other navy blue with a red comet. Each, at the bottom, were two gems. The red mirror had a ruby and the navy blue had a lapis lazuli.

"What the?" The goddess asked as she held the two mirrors, one in each hand, floating.

Slowly the 2 mirrors' gems floated out from the dream mirror and shattered into millions of tiny pieces that floated to the ground.

A golden tear left the silvered haired maiden's eye as she whispered, "I am very sorry Star Fighter and Kakyuu. I do not want this to happen but, the evil witch has forced me to do so. Forgive me…"

"Ha! So even as the embodiment of the goddess of light you still care? Foolish girl! I am going to stop you once and for all! Dark Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker yelled.

"Heh. Star Sensitive Inferno Fire!" Star Healer's attack joined her last companion's attack creating a magenta color.

"I warned you!" The Dark Moon's queen's voice bellowed, "You should have headed my warning that I gave to your companion!"

A dark energy came out of nowhere and forced the two attacks towards the two senshi of Kinmoku. Before hitting both of the star senshi the white haired senshi jumped out of the path of the attack, hitting only Star Maker.

A scream, once again, came from the top of the tower as a lavender mirror appeared with an amethyst on the bottom of the small mirror.

"No…" whispered the green eyed senshi.

The lavender mirror shattered as the amethyst came out of the mirror.

"Fighter. Maker. Princess," Star Healer looked down as she fell to her knees, "What's the point? Fighting is useless if you don't have anyone to be with. I can't live on…"

Star Healer slowly started to fade as she spoke on, "I can't know what to do without you, Fighter. I can't have comfort about something without you, Maker. I have no reason at all to live at all without you, Princess." Tears fell from Star Healer's face as she faded more and more with each word, "I am only a lonely star without your guys. I no longer have the will to live."

The silvered haired maiden's heart broke with Healer's last few words.

Healer disappeared as her lime-green mirror appeared with an emerald gem on it.

The goddess of light grasped the mirror of Healer's as her gem appeared and shattered in the hand of Cosmos.

_Healer, I know how you feel. Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Chibiusa, Setsuna, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu. I WILL get you back! No matter what._

Neherenia than appeared clapping her hands.

"Finally. You defeat all of you so-called friends. I thought that it would take days!" The Dark Moon queen chuckled

"Neherenia," Cosmos started, "you are a coward! I can't believe that you would turn my friends behind me! _That_ is the mark of a coward! Now! You can no longer hide behind anyone! No one is loyal to you! Only if you show kindness will you truly have friends!"

"Ha! I will fight you no! There is no one to save you! Not your weak silver crystal, not you flying Pegasus, nothing!" the Queen shouted.

"Neherenia," The goddess said plainly, "I do not depend on power, like you. You have felt the strength of my senshi once, and you will feel it again. This time, I will permanently heal you!"

"Well, I'll fight you. Not in this attire, however. Dark Dream Moon Power, Make up!"

In Queen Neherenia's steed was a sailor senshi. Her hair was the same with the acception of a blue pearl accorie. Upon her forehead was the symbol of the dark moon. Her collar was black with only one white line. Her sleeves were rolls of tan cloth. Her gloves were just white. Her sailor fuku front bow was lavender that had a pale violet gem in the center. Her front skirt was black that splited open in the middle to reveal a plum colored skirt. On the back were long tan ribbons. Her shoes were high-heels that were a almost black violet with a black gem.

"We meet at last, both as sailor senshi. I am Sailor Dark Kingdom, sailor senshi of the Dark Moon kingdom."

"So we do meet for the first time, Sailor Dark Kingdom. Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Sailor Cosmos, the goddess of light and protector of the universe. I will punish you for waking my Cosmos form early and killing my precious friends!" The silvered haired maiden yelled.

"We shall finally battle, Sailor Cosmos, goddess of the light!" Dark Kingdom said as she put a hand on her hip.

HAHAHAHA! I can't wait for the next chapter! Anyway, please vote for the polls. The Extra story, which seems as if it won't happen, and the parings. If Queen Neherenia's sailor senshi name is lame, I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything better.

†- In a website called Wikimoon if you looked at Sailor Star Fighter's profile her attacks are, as it says, able to kill but Fighter weakened the attack so Sailor Moon could heal the phage.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Undefeated enemy

"So, tell me, can you fly in that form?" Sailor Dark Kingdom asked as her eyes drifted to Cosmos' shoulders.

"Of course!" the silver haired maiden said in a slightly louder voice, "What king of protector would I be if I couldn't fly?"

"Ha! Well your spirit'll be in the body of the Great Leviathan when I'm through with you. In fact, your friends are already in the beast. They can't escape, no matter what!" The Queen said.

"I don't know what the great Leviathan is but I'll save my dear friends, even if it costs my life! Mars, Flame Sniper!" From the hands of Cosmos came an arrow made from fire.

The soldier of the Dark Moon Kingdom put her hand in front of herself as the attack came flying at the soldier.

"Did you forget that I, too, have the powers of each planet? Every senshi has a dark side too, like the moon. I may not be able to use the powers but I can defend myself from the powers," The dark soldier of the moon laughed at Cosmos' stupidity.

"No, I did not. However, you can't defend yourself against the power of Saturn and Pluto, nor the power of the white moon," If the silver haired soldier had more to say she was interrupted by a dark chuckle.

"Why, exactly, can I not?" the other sailor soldier asked.

"Because, Saturn's dark side is loyal to Pharaoh 90 and Pluto has no loyalty to the dark," the senshi of light said as she walked towards the dark sailor soldier.

"Fine. Dark Moon Eclipse!" Flicks of dark energy hit the surprised Cosmos in the stomach. The attack sent silvered haired soldier in to the wall and off the tower, plummeting down a thousand feet.

From her place Sailor Dark Kingdom was laughing from the minute Cosmos disappeared.

"That was so unfair," a cold female voice said behind the dark sailor soldier.

The Dark Moon kingdom's Queen growled as she saw who it was. "You! I'll kill you in the sky!"

From the evil Queen's back came black wings with soft feathers. The wings had a soft silver glow on the edges, like the moon. The dark queen flapped her wing as she flew up to the sky along with the silver haired soldier with her long silver hair flowing behind her.

A groan came from the nameless pharaoh as he moved his head to see where he was. As the pharaoh looked he saw feathers of white with a sliver sparkle mixed with black feathers that glowed with a faint silver.

The pharaoh sat up and gingerly picked up a white feather. In his hands the feather felt soft and the pharaoh felt a small power from the soft feather.

_Where can a feather like this come from? Maybe-_

Out of the darkness came Queen Neherenia but this time in her eyes was more peacefulness, as if this Queen of the dark side of the moon was good and not corrupted by evil.

"So, you have no dreams. How strange..." the Dark Queen mumered to herself.

"Who are you?" Yami yelled as he stood in a defensive stance in front of Jonouchi.

"No dreams, like the Amazon Trio... It must be horrible, to have no dreams."

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Yelled the Dark Pharaoh.

"Why am I here? I feel sad for the sailor senshi of this solar system. They've lived in a lie for many years, since they were first awoken. I've found out first I guess," the queen muttered to herself, "Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt, I wish for you to know that you'll need to help Usagi, no, Princess Serenity through more pain. And do know that the creature that is fighting Sailor Cosmos is not me but just a remainment of myself, from the last time I was here. A minion of her's is coming. I hope your ready to defend your self from it. Good-bye, Pharaoh of Egypt."

The peaceful side of the dark queen faded as the King of Games heard a high pitched laughter come from behind the him and Jonouchi. It was the man who had tried to capture Sailor Moon on the first night the two groups had met.

"Rafael, why are you here? You've already taken Yugi's soul, why would you need mine?"

"Because, we need the strongest souls, and we need the souls of your friend there, Seto Kaiba, who's being taken care of right now, and you. If we also get the soul of your friend, Princess Serenity, than the Great Leviathan will be strong enough to change the world, and in the transformation the girl's reached we might be able to do it to the whole solar system."

"I won't allow any of that!" Yami shouted.

"Still protective over you love, huh?" the man in the trench coat asked.

"Huh?" the Pharaoh wondered confused.

"You won't be able to protect her now, she's already in trouble as she's fighting Queen something. She's in a tight spot right now."

"Let's just start the duel!" the nameless Pharaoh yelled as he took out his deck.

"Sailor Cosmos, attack me!" the dark sailor solider shouted with a smirk on her black lips.

"Gladly!" The silver haired senshi replaced her white staff with her Eternal Tiare, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The attack went towards Sailor Dark Kingdom but at the last minute the dark sailor flew out of the way.

"Cosmos, you'd better make sure that _your_ attack doesn't hit any innocent person!" the dark queen saw the soldier of light quickly fly towards the attack. Cosmos flew in front of the attack. As the attack hit the silver haired girl the feathers on her wings fell in a bunch.

"Cosmos, you'd better not attack or you'll have to take my attacks and your own!" the dark queen laughed, "Dark Moon Eclipse!"

Cosmos gasped as she saw the attack being aimed down at a crowd of people who were listening to a band. Cosmos quickly gave Neherenia a nasty look before flying down towards the people. The dark attack hit the senshi of light.

"Zero Force Blast!" Sailor Dark Kingdom sent an attack towards Tokyo Tower while Cosmos was recovering from the previous attack. "Cosmos! I hope you _do_ realize that two of your friends are in there and one of them is awake."

"W-what does that attack do?" Cosmos asked as the attack started to disappear.

"Well, let's just say that the tower will eventually fall apart, particles by particles," the dark soldier laughed.

"No!" the senshi of light yelled as she flew towards the building.

Cosmos flew in to the building just a few moments before the dark attack hit the tall tower.

"Yami! Jonouchi! Talk to me! I need to get you out of here!" the soldier of light continued to shout until she heard a response.

"Usagi!" a deep voice shouted.

"Yami! I need to get you out of here! Where are you and Jonouchi?" Cosmos asked as she frantically flew around the tower.

Just as the silver haired girl rounded the corner a attack hit her in to chest. The soldier fell on the ground as she saw a thing that attacked her. The monster had wings and a hawk's head on the top of her head.

"Ahh!" Rafael said as he spotted the silver hair, "This will be perfect. Guardian Eatos, attack Cosmos and than the pharaoh!"

_No!_

"Moon Tiara Action!" a glowing disk appeared in the hands of the senshi of light and the glowing disk hit the monster that was coming towards Cosmos. The monster was still for a brief moment but the Guardian Eatos quickly recovered with such a weak attack.

"Deep Submerge!" the silver haired girl sent the blue orb hurtling towards the duel monster. The creature stopped and shattered into dust.

"Yami, you HAVE to get out of this tower, right now." the soldier of light yelled, "I can get out myself!" for a moment the silver eyes of Cosmos flickered to the cerulean eyes of Sailor Moon's.

"No, I'm going to make sure that you get out," Yami yelled. _I feel like I do have to protect you._

"You need to get Jonouchi out first! I'll survive no matter what!" the senshi gave the nameless Pharaoh a reassuring smile that Sailor Moon would give. The goddess gave a little push towards Jonouchi as she whispered, "He needs you help more than I. I'm eternal now, I may come out all scratched and hurt but I'll still live, even if I will be in pain."

"I'll carry Jonouchi and you out of here at the same time," Yami clarified.

"I'll slow you down. Just GO! Or I'll just push you!"

"I don't care your coming with me, Little Rabbit!" The Pharaoh picked the silver eyed girl and walked over to Jonouchi.

"Wait!" Yami turned his crimson eyes towards Cosmos, "The mirror, try to put the dream mirror inside of him. He should regain contentiousness again."

"Not enough time, I'll just carry him." the Pharaoh shouted as he got his blonde friend and slung him over his shoulders. The young Pharaoh than started to run out the building with his friends.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Yami! I need to take down Neherenia because she'll destroy the world searching for me!" Cosmos yell in annoyance at the pharaoh.

"Sailor Moon-" Yami started but stopped when he heard the silver haired rabbit mutter, "Cosmos! It's Sailor Cosmos!"

"•Cosmos• you need more strength and you need to heal before you go back into battle. Anyway, she won't destroy the world." Yami explained. "Now, sleep little rabbit," the dark being ordered gently.

"Never will I listen to your orders! Not now, no ever, you idiotic pharaoh!" Cosmos seethed.

"Than I'll make you," gently using his dark shadow powers the nameless pharaoh lulled the silver haired bunny to sleep.

Running down the stairs quickly the pharaoh took the sleeping rabbit and his blond friend to the Kame Game shop.

'I'll need to call Anzu and Honda, hopefully they didn't get too bad of a lecture from their parents.'

"Grandpa! I need some help!" the pharaoh shouted panting.

"Ahh, Yugi, your back with..." the small old man looked at his grandson and two people.

"Perhaps you could put them on the couch while you tell me what happened?" the short man asked. Yami only nodded his head as he placed Jonouchi on the chair and his little rabbit on the couch with one stream of her silver hair on the ground.

"Alright, Yugi," his grandpa started, "What happened now?"

The ancient Pharaoh sighed, "Let me start by asking you a question. Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?"

"I've heard gossip about them," the old man replied.

"Could you tell me what?" the dark being asked.

"Most certainly, my boy. I've heard that their leader, Sailor Moon, is the strongest and her followers each control their own power. The last thing that I heard was that they had saved the world countless times."

"So you do not know much about them?" the nameless pharaoh asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"The girl with silver hair was previously Sailor Moon but I think that her power was upgraded to Sailor Cosmos. Jonouchi got hit by an evil spell from their enemy, Neherenia. I don't know what to do to waken him but I think Cosmos does."

"Ahh, and let me guess that you got in a fight with their enemy and Sailor Cosmos fainted during the battle?" the small man asked.

Yami nodded and looked back at the sleeping soldier. The ancient pharaoh noticed that sometime while he was running the goddess's soft wings disappeared.

"Well, I'd be best if we let the girl rest. She's probably still very tired." the man broke the ancient pharaoh out of his thoughts.

The dark spirit stood without a word and walked to his host's room.

First I want to thank Yami Nocturna for the attack for Sailor Dark Kingdom, I will be usin one more for the next one! Now I finally got this chapter out! It's 1:00 AM here and I think I'm gonna change the chapter names after I get some sleep. I'm also gonna edit the 1st chapter, the part after the movie so it makes more sense. Geez! I seem to be editing that chapter a lot! Anyway, I want only the small amount of 3 reviews for the next chapter, just three! Simple and easy! I would appreciate more too!


	10. Chapter 9

A New Future: Chapter 10: Memories

Usagi opened her eyes in a dark cold place where she felt lonely and scared. The girl's eyes widened when she felt a warm sticky substance come off her right leg. The cerulean eyed girl pulled her leg up and lifted up her navy blue skirt to see silvery stuff come from a deep gash. The rabbit carefully poked her finger at it and felt a sharp piece of some thing in the cut. Gingerly, the girl pulled out a thick piece of glass that was at least an inch long.

"Glass? What in the world happened?" I remember being destroyed by..." the immortal girl gasped, "Chibiusa! Did she die? Oh no! If she died than... Oh, Neo Queen Serenity I'm so sorry if Chibiusa died!" the girl cried with her face buried in her hands.

"Usagi, Chibiusa did not die, she is resting at Crystal Tokyo, I do not hold you responsible for this. She will come back when you awake, she knows where to find you." a voice cooed. Usagi looked up and saw the end of a pale pink dress.

The girl gasped, "Neo Queen Serenity, I'm so sorry! I should have been watching her more carefully!"

"Now, now, child," the queen started in a mother tone, "I told you, Chibiusa is just fine and I don't hold you responsible for it. Now," the future Queen's face became serious, "Usagi, I must ask you one thing, and that is to trust Yami and his friends. Things are changing in the future. Slowly but noticeable enough for me to detect it. It has something to do with now from what Queen Ire of Mars said."

"Queen Ire?" the rabbit mused silently, "Yes, your majesty. I will trust Yami," the Queen smiled, "But, Queen Serenity, may I ask when Rini will come back?"

The Queen chuckled quietly, "I guess she hasn't told you anything. Usagi, Chibi-Usa will come a day after you awake, she'll also want to be called Chibi-Usa."

The young serenity nodded, "Queen Serenity, do you know where Mamo-chan is? Usagi asked curiously.

The cheerful queen's face changed, "Usagi, I can only tell you this, be careful of who you trust, not all can be trusted." she said darkly.

"Now! On the brighter side you need to wake up or else something may happen and I don't think you want to find out." the queen's voice faded as did she.

The bunny only nodded as she willed herself to wake up.

"Usa- Cosmos, are you awake?" a deep voice asked.

"Yami! Sorry, did I keep you?" the moon princess asked as she sat up on the couch.

"No, I'm just a spirit, I have no need for sleep, all I need is rest," the pharaoh replied as he sat next to the girl who had silver streaks in her blonde hair.

"Before I do so, would you like me to tell my grandpa your iden- Your bleeding!" the pharaoh shouted eyeing her right leg.

"What?" the girl asked lightly as she looked at Yami's line of sight. On the girl's leg was red liquid with specks of silver that drained from a gash, "It doesn't hurt me, I don't even feel the pain..." the princess touched the gash gently as she muttered under her breath, "That must be why in the dream I had a cut," the girl gently grasped a piece of glass in the gash and pull it carefully out.

"Ahh!" Usagi gasped quietly at the sudden jolt of pain from the feeling of the glass moving in the cut.

"Are you all right?" the pharaoh asked in his deep voice.

Usagi just gave a weak smile. The moon princess pulled the shard out that was looked like any other glass but in the eyes of any one who could easily see auras of people could tell that it had dark magic on it.

That power on the shard, it feels so... familiar, like I should know it in my previous life.

"Shadow magic," the nameless pharaoh whispered under his breath.

"Shadow Realm?" the girl asked confused. It also sounded familiar to her.

All of the sudden a strange vision came to her.

A man with silver hair and a red formal outfit held a deck of cards that had a power in the cards as he spoke, "Crockets, this deck I hold will be for a young girl, she will have silver hair that has blonde streaks. I want you to give this to her."

"Yes, Pegasus, but may I ask, why?" the other man asked.

"The golden eye, it gave me a vision one night that a Sailor Soldier of light will come and help the pharaoh destroy the darkness, it seems that I will have disappeared by then, now! When you hear that I have been hospitalized after I throw duelist kingdom than I want you to take over, do nothing but just do what I must normally do. She will come to you. Keep them safe!" the man named Pegasus shooed the man away telling him to find a safe place to it.

"The sailor senshi," the man mused, "Eternal protectors of the Moon Princess Serenity and the Nameless Pharaoh. I hope that they..." the man's voice faded into the air.

A new picture came with one of a young pharaoh who looked like Yami stood in front of a dark creature that was blurred.

"I shall seal you, dark being, for destroying all those in Egypt and hurting the one I love! For such a crime I shall seal you away, by using my memories!"

The voice flowed away leaving her back on the couch shaking slightly. She then felt warm yet hesitant arms encircle her. She quickly relaxed and shifted closed to the warmth.

The sweet soldier of the Moon slowly feel into a land of dreams, not knowing that this was only the start of new enemies.

- END

So, rewritten version.

Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 10

A New Future: Chapter 11: Lost Senshi

_The soldier once more dreamed of many terrors. This time from her past enemies. Usagi ran for, what seemed like, ages. She passed events that happened in the past._

_Usagi saw her awake and slowly meet her guardians. She saw herself remember the past and losing Mamo-chan. She saw herself fight Beryl and die along with her friends, forgetting everything._

_Next she saw the Doom Tree and watch as her friends awoke again after her like before. The Doom Tree was healed and soon a new threat again. She saw as her daughter came. She watched painfully as her Mamo-chan ignored her and left her to almost die. She met Sailor Pluto as they traveled to Crystal Tokyo and have Prince Diamond almost keep her. They went back to the present and, with the help of Rini, destroy Wise Man. Rini left afterwards._

_She saw the first appearance of Uranus and Neptune, and of the Death Busters. Rini came back again, though, with her transformation. She met Hotaru. Soon, Uranus and Neptune died, leaving only two of the talismans in their place. They came back along with Pluto and the Holy Grail appeared. Rini's heart crystal soon was consumed by Hotaru possessed, bringing Mistress 9 to life. The final battle came for the Death Busters. Sailor Saturn appeared, killing herself to save the world. Usagi watched as she went in, coming out victoriously and with Hotaru alive as a baby. She looked one more time to see Uranus and Neptune battling her for how powerful she truly was._

_The Dead Moon Circus. Pegasus came and saved the Sailor Senshi countless times. The Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet. The mirror appeared from Rini and Pegasus soon was captured by Queen Neherenia. Usagi watched as the Queen locked herself up and forcing Usagi and Rini to close deaths. _

_The Queen of the Dark Moon awoke again, torturing her friends and capturing them. Taking Mamo-chan and almost take Rini away. The Queen was finally healed._

_The final battle. Galaxia came to Earth, Chaos sealed into her. Usagi fell hard once Mamo-chan left. She started to love Seiya against her will. Then, once their identities were revealed the emotions and duties clashed. Galaxia then came and slowly killed her precious friends in front of her. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon came also, healing Usagi. Finally, Usagi destroyed Galaxia and peace had finally come for she and her friends._

_Or so they thought…_

_Usagi came to an end of the path, coming into a room of darkness except for above, which was filled with twinkling stars and a crescent moon._

_"Usagi," the voice of Venus' flowed in._

_"Minako-chan! Where are you?" Usagi asked the night sky loudly._

_"I'm sorry, Princess. I only have a short time to talk to you. Please understand one thing, though._

_"When you wake, you will no longer have us with you physically. But you can summon us. Please, though, only do so when necessary," the senshi of love's voice echoed. _

_"Minako! Please! Let me see you!" the distressed rabbit begged desperately as she ran into the night._

_"Usagi, calm down. I don't want to hurt you! You are the most precious thing I have! Please, don't fall in despair! We will meet. Soon."_

_"No!" tears overwhelmed the rabbit's eyes as she ran, "I want to see you now! Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Makoto-chan! Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! Setsuna-chan! Hotaru-chan! Please! I want to see you again!" the girl plead._

_"Usagi, don't cry. You will see us. I promise on my life. Usagi, those memories you saw, they all hold a hint to this new evil," Minako paused for a few seconds, "My time is running out. Usagi, we love you and please keep your hope up."_

_The voice disappeared and the ground seemed to collapse and the senshi of the moon fell into the unknown._

- Future

Neo Tokyo

"Chibi-Usa-chan, wake up, sweetheart. You need to go to the 21 century soon," the golden haired queen waited for a reaction. The child just laid there like a rock.

The queen sighed slowly and gently shook the bubble gum haired girl, "Chibi-Usa-chan, wake up now, I need you to help my past self. She's going to wake up soon and be upset, she needs you to comfort her."

The golden haired queen stopped shaking her daughter and retracted her hand. The queen walked away and exited out the door.

"I fear I may have passed down a trait of mine to Chibi-Usa-chan that might not be the best one," the queen muttered to herself.

"Indeed you did, Your Majesty. We can barely get her up without using our powers," the senshi of Saturn appeared with her glaive in her hand.

"Saturn, I trust you have good reason for coming," the queen chuckled.

"I'm afraid so. I've talked the spirits, that say that the demise will come soon should Usagi-hime not find her true light soon. One speaks of her falling into darkness for all eternity. Also, Quern Ire has said that the darkness is starting to rise within citizens of Tokyo, Beijing, Juuban, and countless other cities in Asia."

"I see. Have you told him?" Neo Queen Serenity asked, her head hung.

"That is being taken care of. Uranus is going herself. She will be there and back in no more than three days," the senshi of destruction and birth said.

"Mama, are you there?" the young senshi of the Moon's voice rang from within the room.

"Hotaru, you or Venus can take care of it for now," the Queen told the black haired soldier as she entered the room. Saturn nodded while watching the Queen she learned to love enter her princess' room.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" the Queen of Neo Tokyo asked the child in bed.

"Mommy, I'm scared that I'll fail," the child spoke quietly.

"Sweetheart, you won't fail. Don't worry! Your going to be just fine. Now let's get you ready to go," the queen smiled.

"Will daddy come?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Well, maybe, I'll ask Pluto if she can make an extra stop on the way to the 20th century."

- Present Day

Kame Game Shop

On the couch of the upstairs room the Princess of the Moon slumbered. Her long streamers of gold and silver covered the couch and floor around her. The rabbit's cerulean eyes suddenly snapped open to tears at the edge of her eyes.

She sat up, not bothered by the sunlight. She slowly started to cry, her eyes lost of light. The soldier's sniffled slowed and she looked around slowly with her red puffy eyes. The girl slowly touched her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. Slowly, the girl walked over to the doorway with her silvery gold hair trailing the floor. The princess of the Moon opened the door silently and she stuck her head out, her sapphire like eyes shining with a bit of fright and curiosity.

The girl walked on, down the freezing wooden floor. Usagi looked and saw a short old man and realized where she was.

She was in Yami's house. The girl walked in through the door and watched the short man with interest. She man stopped and turned to see Usagi staring.

The old man smiled pleasantly, "Hello! I'm glad your awake! My grandson was worried for you! I offered to take you to a hospital but he refused! I'm happy to know your up!"

The senshi smiled back weakly to the nice man.

"By the way, my name is Sugoroku. Yugi said your name was Usagi. If you'd like I could make some food for you," the elder man offered.

The girl's stomach growled involuntarily, making the girl laugh nervously, "Yes, please!"

The man smiled and put the broom against the wall and walked through the door. Usagi followed the old man and lightly walked through the house and into a kitchen.

The man took out a bowl of noodles and gave the cerulean eyed soldier the bowl and chopsticks.

"Thank you!" the rabbit started to eat as the man started to exit the room.

"Your welcome, Usagi-san, I'll be in the front if you need me. Yugi and his friends should be here in an hour or so," Sugoroku left the room to enter the shop.

The girl ate silently before finishing the food. The girl took it to the sink and placed it there. She went back to her seat quietly.

The princess laid her head on the table and sighed. She closed her eyes for a second and re-opened them a second later.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, are you not here? Are you gone? Did you die and be reborn?" the senshi of the moon asked aloud.

"Everyone, I'm lost without you. Please, come back to me. I, need you," the girl cried silently plead for her precious friends to come back and help her. The senshi of love and justice once again was caught in the endless sleep of her's.

An hour later

Usagi slowly opened her eyes from her dreamless sleep. She heard a door open up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up carefully. She slowly walked up to the door and saw Yami, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and a white haired boy Usagi had never seen.

The four boys and girl walked down the small hall.

The girl receded her head from the view of the five. The five passed the kitchen, though, the white haired boy looked into the room the see Usagi.

The rabbit looked to the door slowly and saw the boy. Usagi frowned slightly at his face. The soldier had a flash of the dark monster she saw earlier. The rabbit shivered but stood and walked to the door. She nodded to the boy, acknowledging the white haired boy's presence's.

"Guys?" the blonde asked tentatively.

The four talking people stopped and turned around.

"Usagi," the pharaoh muttered in shock.

Again that day, tears started to form in the Moon Princess' eyes as she ran to the four and tackled them to the ground, sobbing.

The group seemed to hug Usagi and accept her as a member of their their group.

Slowly, they got up and Anzu spoke to the white haired boy first, "Ryou, this is Tsukino Usagi, the girl we've talked about to you about!" the brunet told the white haired boy pleasantly.

"Its nice to to meet you, Usagi-san," Ryou replied with a soft smile as he stretched his arm.

The soldier slowly extended her own pale hand and took hold of the boy's hand.

The rabbit gasped slightly when she saw a flash of a golden object and then saw a golden tomb open with the dark creature Usagi saw before.

Coming back into reality, the rabbit withdrew her hand and smiled lightly to Ryou, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Before the kind hearted boy could answer, a shout from Jonouchi came from the living room.

"Not Pegasus again! What is up with this guy?" the blonde exclaimed with Anzu, Ryou, and Usagi running in.

"Him? I saw him in my dream…" the blonde trailed off quietly.

The screen of the T.V. suddenly changed from Pegasus to Crockets.

"Mr. Motou-san, before Mr, Pegasus-sama went into a coma he told me to ask you to come along with Princess Serenity-hime.

"In the package should be six tickets to get here. Come here tomorrow and make sure to bring Serenity-hime," the old man finished and the screen went off.

"Who do you think he's talking about? 'Cause the only Serenity that is a princess is no one," the male brunet asked the group.

"It's me," the blonde replied gently.

"You! How are you a princess? Princesses don't fight as far as I'm concerned!" Jonouchi stated in a fact tone.

"True, but, I was Serenity, princess of the Moon 3,000 years ago. I'm the reincarnation of her," the rabbit explained.

"3,000 years ago. That was when I was Pharaoh," Yami said slowly.

"Really? How strange," the rabbit sighed sadly, "I wish Satsuna-chan was here. She could help."

The rabbit rested her head on the back of the couch, a crestfallen expression on her face.

"Who's Setsuna?" Honda asked the blonde, making Yami scowl at his friend.

"Sailor Pluto, senshi of space-time, guardian of the Time Gates," the blonde sighed.

The ancient Pharaoh tossed an angry glance to his brunet friend, causing him to chuckle nervously, "Sorry, Usagi-san, didn't mean to make you, er, sad."

The blonde buried her face into her arms, shaking her head as well.

"Mmm! Its OK, I just miss them. Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setstna, Hotaru. I just feel a bit lost without them…" the blonde's voice wavered, tears beginning to make her sleeves and couch wet.

_'Why, everyone? Why did you have to go? I know that without you guys to help me I'll fall into darkness. Please, someone help me.'_

OK! I'm so so so soooo sorry about disappearing for a while! I think I may edit the other chapters so they make sense 'cause I was rereading and it was sort of confusing.

I'll update during the Christmas holidays.

See ya later!

-SailorVmoon


	12. Chapter 11

A New Future: Chapter 11: Sailor Senshi of Forgotten Planets

The next day Yami, his friends, and Usagi went to the airport a few hours before the plane took off.

Usagi was unusually quiet the whole time. In the lonely girl's eyes was sadness and darkness. Her eyes seemed to show no happiness like before with her friends. Her eyes seemed to have become a silver blue over three day.

The six approached the gate when the speaker announced it. The got on and went a board the plane.

Usagi and Yami sat in the front on the plane on the left with Usagi on the inside. Anzu and Ryou sat on the right of them with Anzu outside. Jonouchi along with Honda sat behind the gentle white haired boy and brunet, Honda, obviously, annoyed that he sat on the inside.

The blonde rabbit looked out the plane window, her eyes apparently void of light of emotion. Slowly, the soldier's slender fingers rested on to the plane window.

She looked down at the floor of the Earth. The ground seemed to only hold small paches of greenery with grey buildings surrounding it. The rabbit seemed to become slightly dishearted, causing the ancient Pharaoh to look at the blonde worridly.

Usagi let her hand slip from the window and fall into her lap gently.

"The Earth seems so different in the 3,000 years. It no longer has as many green lands in it. It seems to have grown smaller," the sad rabbit gently pulled the cover for the window close.

Slowly, the lonely blonde took out the tray and rest her head on it. The girl looked looked at her right hand and saw the promise ring that Mamoru had given her before he went to America. It immediately reminded her of the Starlights and how badly Mamoru had hurt her. She silently, without words or hesitation, took the beautiful ring and placed it into her pocket.

The red eyes Pharaoh watched the saddened blonde stow away the ring. He frowned at the motion. He felt as if he wanted to hug the isolated senshi and conform her.

"Yami?" the senshi's voice asked the tri-haired pharaoh, "Who is Pegasus? What connection does he have to you?"

"Him. He, is the creator of duel monsters. He forced me to enter a tournament of his by stealing my grandpa's soul," the dark Pharaoh of ancient times relayed to the joyless rabbit.

"I know he possesses a millennium item. But what the item is I don't know."

"The eye, It can see into minds and see secrets. He no longer holds the item, though, the location of the eye is unknown at the moment," the sprit told Usagi.

"Rei-chan..." the young senshi spoke longingly for her friend.

"Usagi-hime..."

"Chan," the sad senshi corrected.

"Usa-chan, don't be so sad. You should honor their deaths by being happy and the person you were before. I may not have known them before but, I can tell they would be disappointed with the way you are acting now," the dark voice of the pharaoh scolded the blonde gently.

"They would, but, I miss them so much! I know I can't live with them gone!" the moon princess cried out gently.

"What's causing you to be like this?" the red eyed Pharaoh snapped suddenly.

The blonde looked at the Pharaoh surprised, with tears in her eyes. The Pharaoh cursed as he immediately regretted his out burst at the senshi.

"Chibi-Usa. A fitting name. I, wish I could have protected her better. I always let her get hurt and captured. I'm the one who should be having that happen to me. I should have been captured by Neherenia, not my friends. I hate my life here. I want to endure the pain instead of them. Why does fate play with me so?" the senshi once again laied her head on the tray in frustrated tears.

The Pharaoh inwardly hit himself for being such an idiot, "Usagi, don't worry. Chibi-Usa-chan will come back, and so will the Sailor Senshi. So you need to stop crying, you need to be the girl you were before. Its hard to see you like this," the pharaoh told the crying rabbit.

The small sobs of the senshi slowed as she turned to the closed window, I'm sorry, I should be more happy, they would want that. I just want to know where Chibi-Usa-chan is-" the rabbit suddenly stood and looked around wildly, "Chaos! A minion of his has awakened! Where is he?"

Yami's blood-red eyes narrowed as he turned to look at his white haired friend who seemed to be concealed in the shadows. The pharaoh caught a glimpse of the, normally, gently boy's eyes which were now violet. Yami reverted his eyes to Anzu and saw her eyes were lifeless. He growled as he stood on the plane slowly. Before the dark pharaoh could do anything else a flight attendant came to him.

She was small compared to the ancient pharaoh. Her hair was a pale lavender and was in a hairdo like Usagi's except the buns were heart shaped and the streamers came half way down her back. Her eyes were also a light lavender that glinted a gold.

"Sir, could you please stay seated? We want all of our passengers to be safe and not have an accident," the stewardess' voice was like a squeak from a mouse.

Yami, reluctantly, sat down while Usagi gaped at the small woman with wide eyes.

"Ma'am, its not nice to stare, and please, sit down, too, for your safety," the lavender haired woman advised.

"Sailor Iron Mouse?" the rabbit asked the stewardess in disbelief.

"No, I don't know of a Sailir Senshi named that. I'm Sailor Chuu. Now please, Usagi-hime, sit, we wouldn't want the legendary senshi of light to die not fighting, now would we?" the small female winked cutely at the blonde as she slowly sat.

The pale lavender haired stewardess walked up the aisle, "My name is Kogata, but please, call me Mausu, and it is a pleasure to serve you, princess. Croquets-sama had us hired to help yo to Industrial Illusions," the mouse-like woman said pleasantly.

"Us?" Yami asked, obviously voicing Usagi's question.

"Yes, he also hired a few others!" Mausu replied happily.

From a few seats behind the rabbit and ancient pharaoh a voice called out, "I'm Hōmu, but call me Coronis!" this woman was taller. Her skin was dark and her hair was black and shined with purple, it was very untamed but it also looked naturally beautiful. Her eyes seemed to be studying the people yet they shunned to the brim with happiness.

"My name is Kesshō, but my friends call me Ekishō and you may as well, hime-sama," a light haired blonde stretched her head out the aisle, hair flowing down to her waist. Her skin was almost as light like Usagi's yet it had a slightly darker tinge to it. Her eyes were blue like the clear sky but seemed to tinge into a light sea green around the edge.

"I am Kuro, I've been hired to protect you along with Shimai here."

Kuro came out towards to end. She had black midnight hair that tied into a high ponytail with the rest of the black silky hair meeting just past her shoulders. Her eyes were an electric green with a shinning yellow like a cat's eye in the center.

Shimai was at the back of the plane sticking her head out. She had long curly hair that was a light blue with black streaks in her soft free hair. Her eyes were a light violet and her lip were unlike others. They shined with a soft violet without make up with crimson at the edges that changed very steadily.

"Like Kuro said, I am Shimai and I am here to protect you. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Serenity-sama," the blue haired woman nodded her head.

"There are others here but they might be busy with stocks, the news, or new cards that Pegasus-sama thought of before her went into a coma," Mausu smiled brightly.

"But, you look like... Sailor Iron Mouse. You guys also look like the Sailor Animates, Galaxia's minions when she was evil," the blonde informed the lavender haired girl.

"Ahh, I remember. Galaxia gave us back our star seeds and sent us to Earth to help you. She came a few days ago but was forced to leave along with Chibi-Chibi-chan. She resurrected us because our home planets were destroyed. We did come willingly, however. Anyway, hime-sama, do you want anything to drink or eat? We have plenty for you and your friends!"

"Um… no thank you, way about you Yami?" the blonde looked to the red eyed pharaoh.

"No, I'm fine. But maybe Jonouchi and Honda might like a bit," the ancient pharaoh replied.

"I'll take a hot dog!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Make it two!" the male brunet bursted out causing the two to burst out in happiness.

"Yes, sirs. Anything for you two?" Mausu turned to Anzu and Ryou.

No answer came from them for a while.

"I'll be OK, thank you ma'am," the white haired boy muttered gently.

"That's fine. What about you miss?" the stewardess looked at Anzu. When Anzu didn't reply Mausu hummed as looked at her eyes and went to the very front.

"I'll come back in five to ten minutes," Mausu then disappeared.

"So, Pharaoh," a dark voice came across from the crimson eyed pharaoh, "It appears you found her after three years. What took you so long? She did, after all, become famous before you," the white haired boy looked up with violet eyes that seemed to hold devious plans.

"Bakura, why are you here?" the pharaoh asked the darker half of the boy.

"I just wanted to know why you don't remember her, after all, you cared for her so much before," the darker being chuckled.

"What do you mean?" the tri-haired man asked the other spiked haired man.

"Never mind, Pharaoh. You find out soon, hopefully, because I'll enjoy torturing you and her," the white haired man smirked.

"You had better turn Anzu back, before it gets too late!" the blood eyed pharaoh hissed, his eyes growing angry.

"I will! You should, however look after her!" then, the violet eyes of the boy's became a chocolate color before Anzu snapped out of her trance.

The boiling eyes of the pharaoh became even more infuriated as he punched the wall in front of him, making the resting blonde jump and squeak.

The rabbit looked at the pharaoh surprised with wide cerulean eyes staring at the man with scared eyes.

The crimson eyed man glanced at the rabbit and saw the fright in the rabbit's eyes. Her eyes were wide, filled with the sea of the caribbean, eyes ready to spill. The pharaoh softened at the sight of the rabbit who was looking at him with terror.

The pharaoh almost smiled at rabbit's eyes but then inwardly cursed himself for forgetting about Bakura.

Before anything else, the speakers came on and Mausu's voice filled the plane.

"Hello passengers! Let all play a game! If a horse chef and a pig chef are competing to cook tonkatsu. Which chef wins?" the chirpy voice yelled happily.

All of the sudden, the blonde rabbit started to smile and then cracked up laughing.

"What? What's so funny about my question?" the small woman whined.

"Sailor Iron Mouse asked that exact same question to save her life when Galaxia tried to destroy her!" the rabbit laughed.

"Fine! You tell one then!" all of the sudden a microphone fell from above.

"Umm, can we sing instead?" the rabbit requested.

"Kogora, can you please bring me a coffee how I normally like it?" Kuro's voice came from the speakers next.

"Oh, I forgot the food!" the yelling of the mouse's voice echoed through the microphone ear-splittingly and then hit the ground like a rock.

A clicking sound came from behind the two ancient royals and then next to them. Kuro walked down the aisle and looked at Usagi and nodded.

"We will be landing in half an hour or so. I shall help Mausu get refreshments for your friends," the voice was calm yet very bored.

The rabbit nodded and the cat like woman and saw her pass.

Time passed by quickly and the rabbit became more open to the Sailor Animates and to Yami and his friends. They talked about how everything was and started to play different games. Jonouchi once suggested that they sing random songs like Christmas songs but eyeryone, including the Sailor Animates yelled no.

Then, all too soon, it was time for them all to land. Once at the airport they went out and waited while Mausu called Croquets and asked him to send a limousine to get them. After waiting in the cold air on the upcoming winter a long black limousine came up and picked the group up along with the other workers of Pegasus.

The car drove through the busy city, Mausu was giving them a tour along with Ekishō whe added small history facts about the person or building.

Usagi listened to the facts about the city. Strangely, Usagi payed attention to the little history lesson. The rabbit looked outside for a brief second and saw a big TV screen and saw something that caught her cerulean eyes.

It showed Yami, Jonouchi, and his friends and then showed a man with dark brown hair. They stood in a colosseum. She then saw three breath taking dragons and a giant blue beast.

One had three heads. The color of the great dragon was a shinning light blue. Another was a long red dragon with two mouths. A giant human-like monster was there, a pale blue. The last one seemed to shine from the rest. Its skin was like gold, it shinned with a light like the sun and had gems in the magnificent dragon.

The dark pharaoh looked at the blonde and looked at her line of sight and saw the three gods and the Blue Eyes Dragons combined.

The limousine stopped just as the TV disappeared. The car door opened and the group exited out of the limo. Kuro then took charge and lead the group through the building. The others went off to do work for the company except for the Sailor Animates who followed.

Kuro took the group into a giant glass elevator and rode it up to the top floor.

All of Yami's friends looked out the glass to see the city grow bigger and bigger.

The elevator dinged and the group exited out and Kuro lead the group to a pair of large doors. The black haired woman knocked on the door twice and a voice of an elder man came from within the room.

"Yes, come in Kuru," the man told the careful woman.

Kuro opened the doors and everyone saw at the desk Croquets and a bubble gum haired girl.

Usagi's eyes became wide as the child turned and the rabbit saw her precious daughter from the future turn her red eyes towards the group. The blonde fell to he knees.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa ran over to her mother's past self.

"Oh, Chibi-Usa-chan, I'm glad your OK!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"Of course I'm all right! I can take care of myself!" the child replied to Usagu's comment, as if it was a silly statement.

"Serenity-sama," the assistant of Industrial Illusions took the attention of everyone.

"Princess Serenity-sama, Mr,Pegasus-sama has told me to give you this deck. He told me to protect it with my life and I have done so. Please use these cards well," the man held out a box that was black with a red ribbon.

The rabbit stood up slowly and took the box with caution. Before she could open the box the man spoke again.

"This deck that Pegasus-sama has made for you is hard to defeat. No one knows about us except for those who are here and Pgasus-sama. Plus, I have been told by these four young woman that their soul purpose is to protect you along with two others. I shall grant their wish but they must be with you at all times, Serenity-hime," the man told the senshi of the moon.

Usagi looked at the four senshi, "No, I don't want you guys to waste your time of your lives for protecting me! I want you guys to live like you want to," the blonde practically went hysteric.

"But Usagi-hime, this is what we want," Ekishō replied to the blonde.

"We want to protect the one that saved the galaxy from destruction," Mausu said.

"We'd like to help you protect the world we love, too," Shimai told the blonde.

"And, we'd like help guide your future," Kuro said finally.

Usagi looked at the four. The rabbit finally asked, "Chibi-Usa, should I?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes, they do help guide your future, mama," the bubble gum haired girl replied to the rabbit quietly.

"OK, fine. You can come, but if you ever want to go, then do so."

"Thank you, Serenity-hime," Kuro bowed to Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, I'm not Serenity-hime any more," the rabbit hissed quietly.

"Open those cards, Usagi-san!" Jonouchi yelled.

The rabbit blanched but did so. The blonde undid the bow and opened the small black box.

Inside was a normal sized deck. Though, the first card made the blonde gasp.

It was Sailor Venus. The rabbit flipped to the next card and saw Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury. The rabbit was shocked to no end by the cards. Each one on her precious Sailor Senshi were in the deck. Even Sailor Chibi Moon, Chibi Chibi, Kakyuu, and Galaxia, and even countless others.

"What does the deck have in it?" Jonouchi yelled.

The blonde shoved the deck into Yami's hand who shuffled through them.

Usagi rushed up Croquets, "How does Mr. Pegasus know about all the Sailor Senshi?" the rabbit asked.

"I'm sorry, Serenity-hime, I do not know this information. Mr. Pegasus is in a coma and will not be able to tell you."

"Who's Sailor Cosmos?" Jonouchi asked as they came to a woman in a white sailor fuku.

"What? But, how?" the rabbit ran to the cards and saw the mysterious woman. Her silver hair shinned and her fuku was white with a rainbow pendent and a sunlight star with eight points.

"But, Only the senshi have seen her..."

"Usagi-chan, do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" the ancient Pharaoh asked.

"Uhh…" the rabbit had a clueless face.

The pharaoh laughed at the rabbit, "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

The rabbit blushed furiously before a loud crash was heard on the bottom floor of the building.

"What was that?" Usagi asked.

"We'll check it Croquets-sama!" Mausu said.

The group ran down hurriedly. Once out the group saw Raphael and Valon. The two spotted the group and smirked.

"Perfect, just who we wanted! The Pharaoh and the Princess Serenity. We need your souls if you don't mind so you can either hand it over to us or we can duel for it," Valon commented snidely.

Though, we are surprised that you survived Neherenia Princess," Raphael mused.

"Wait, you sent Neherenia?" the blonde asked.

"Well, yeah! She wanted power so we gave it to her," Valon said, "Back to business, will you give us your souls the easy was or the hard way?"

"Never in your life!" Usagi yelled.

"I agree," the Egyptian Pharaoh said.

"Fine, the hard way. That's fine. We'll duel you, Pharaoh and just take the Princess' soul. Just her soul alone will cover your soul and that second rate duelist." Raphael planned.

"No way, let's rule the Princess and toucher her. Then we'll take her soul," the dark magenta haired man yelled.

"OK, you take the Moon Princess, I'll get the Pharaoh!" the bigger man replied.

"Alright!"

"Shut up! I won't allow you to touch her!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Neither will we!" the four senshi took out a duel disk and held their decks.

"Heh, try and stop us, you stupid senshi!" Valon cackled.

Quickly, the Seal of Orichalcos put Yami and Usagi in two separate domes but not before Kuro threw a duel disk towards Usagi.

The blonde caught the disk last minute and slowly put it on.

"Duel Start!" Raphael and Valon yelled.

- End Chapter

This is my longest chapter yet so far. I hope you liked it! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Also, I just sort of realized that I can't really write dueling scenes so the next update might be be a bit… late and, um, horrible. ^_^' Sorry

Have a happy holidays people! Plus, I might do a Christmas special. It may be late, however, but I'll try to get it up on time.

Best holiday wishes!

-SailorVmoon


	13. Chapter 12

A New Future: Chapter 11: New Destination

_All characters belong to their respective owners!_

Usagi placed her cards in the deck and listen to the machine shuffle them. Usagi stood still, not knowing what to do with her duel disk.

"Usa-chan, draw six cards, then let me see them," the tri-haired pharaoh instructed.

"O-OK…" the blond drew six cards and saw them to be Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Pluto along with pot of greed along with the silver crystal, angel's wings, and the Eternal Tier.

"So familiar and so perfectly made. Almost exactly like they are present day…" the Moon Princess whispered.

"Usagi, let me see the cards," the pharaoh ordered.

"Uh, here, see?" Usagi held her cards up to her duel partner.

'They are strong, but, since they have never been put up for release, I can't help very much. The duel monsters are too different.'

Before a reply came, something seemed to click in her mind and she knew what to do.

After Valon had gone, Rafael went. They had immediately cornered the other two in a way where it would seem impossible to win.

"Usa-chan, I can't help you with that deck, quite yet. I haven't had enough time to look at it and try it out. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I think… perhaps I can make it…" the reincarnated princess seemed to have a far away voice.

The pharaoh looked at her questioningly. The Moon Princess turned and he saw her crescent moon glowing lightly on her forehead. However, instead of it being thick, it was thin.

Usagi drew a card, signaling her turn. She looked and saw it was Sailor Galaxia.

The blond seemed to almost be possessed as she as she continued her turn. She summoned Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Mercury. She then called the end of her turn.

Yami, somewhat confused, made his move while watching Usagi watch her cards intensely, as if she had suddenly known what to do. The pharaoh place his cards down and watched the other two opponents go.

"Serenity-Hime, please, I know you have it in you to defeat them," Hōmu whispered.

"What's Mausu doing?" Anzu suddenly asked.

"Do not dare disturb her! She must remain there for the match!" Ekishō suddenly snapped.

"I'm sorry! Was only asking what she was doing!" the brunette backed away slightly, seeing the small spike of energy in the senshi.

"She needs full concentration. She's summoning Serenity's dueling spirit. From the ancient times, she use to go to Earth. She met him and he dueled with the priest, she wasted to learn, so he taught her. She had a ba that was different even from the three gods of Egypt," Hōmu gently explained.

"So, she's doing something that's telling Usagi-san how to play?" the dancer repeated.

"Yes. She'll do this until Serenity-hime has mastered duel monsters to a certain extent."

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but they heard a sound come from the other side of the room.

They saw the window and bars break open and someone came in on a motorcycle and then yelled at the duelers, "Valon, Rafael, Dartz orders you to come back. He says that it is too risky to duel."

The motorcyclist removed their helmet and reconized the face.

"M-Mai? What are you doing, telling them what to do?" Jonochi yelled.

"None of your business, Jonochi. Now, Valon, Rafael, that is a direct order from Dartz himself."

"Fine, Mai, just this once, though. Eh want to duel the Pharaoh and the Princess," Valon yelled back, taking the seal back and stopping the duel.

"You! Why are you after Serenity-hime? Her spirit is not nearly strong enough as the chosen duelists, so why bother?" Mausu had stopped her chant and was yelling at the others.

"True on that, however, she has strong powers, and we become even more powerful if we can get the Silver Crystal. If we can fuse it with the power of the Orichalacos, then we will never fall!" Valon yelled.

"We won't let you take her. She'll never fall in your hands!" the lavender haired woman yelled.

"Heh. Well, you'd better watch hart back at all times. We'll look for any chance we can get to catch her," Rafael then turned, along with his comrade, and the exited the building, that had two other motorcycles parked outside.

The three followers drove away from the building of Industrial Illusions and Mausu turned to see Usagi looking at her cards again, as if she wanted to see something.

"Tell me, why does a simple duel have so much riding on it?" her voice seemed to ponder but it also seemed to be confused.

"Usagi-hime, I'm sorry. We cannot tell you, however. It it, as this solar system's senshi would say, not time yet. But, it will be soon," Kuro purred gently.

"I guess, the reincarnated princess turned to the ancient pharaoh, "Yami, please, can you teach me the game? If they wish to battle in such a way, I'd like to know how to, so I can continue to fight for my friends."

The pharaoh watch the blond and then replied, yes, I'll teach you. Mausu, where to next?"

"Well, we need to get to the airport. Since Pegasus-sama can't order one and the plane if almost out of gas. We may have to take car half way and then train the other."

"Well, I think it'll be best to teach you, Usagi-chan, on the train," the blond nodded, "Alright, that's good. Can I borrow the cards, though? I want to see how good they are."

The blond senshi nodded and handed the deck to the Pharaoh, who then turned to his bewildered friend.

"Jonouchi, I need your help. I need to test out how good these cards are by dueling you, alright?"

The other duelist shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and then replied quickly, "Oh, uh… Yeah, sure, Pharaoh. I'll help."

"Well,,23 have to go soon. Just let me inform Croquets about this, then we shall go," and with that, Mausu left to the upper level to inform the second-in-command.

- - - - - End of Chapter - - - - -

Well, I'm back. Sorry I've been missing. I've been really interrupted by games, tournaments, and other stuff. But, here the deal about this story.

This chapter was made so I could say this, since chapters that aren't part of the story are not allowed.

¥ € £ This story may be taken down. £ € ¥

I'm sorry, I've lost interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! a bit, I forget what this story is about, and, I'm too busy.

I mean, there are so many parts that I wish to fix up or edit, but, I feel like its a bit unsalvageable. The things happen too quick, I gave away too much, I mean, I feel like I was rushing myself with the chapters.

However, if enough people want me to keep this story up and not edit it, then please, say so.

So, if you want the story to continue, say in the reviews, if not, stay quiet or say you want me to remake this. So, review.

Anyways, bye.

- HoshinoKaabii132415


	14. Chapter 13

A New Future: Chapter 12: The Death Train

Eh, how shall I say this…

Thank you all for the reviews and even more to the ones who told me to continue!

Y'all do rock, though, and thanks for all of the reviews and motivation. It helped, thanks. I guess I'll continue but any duels that will take place will… probably suck, just to say. I'll try to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! again and watch the duels more closely, however, with school approaching, it maybe hard, so, yeah. But, I'll try my best!

Let's go on!

"Usagi, may I have the cards? I need to try to play using them," the pharaoh asked.

With a quick nod, the blonde took from her pocket a small deck of cards and gave them to the other.

"Thank you. I'll teach you how to play Duel Monsters as soon as I figure this deck out."

Usagi watched as the pharaoh walked down the open walkway. The train was occupied only by the, now, large group. They were all divided however, none of them were on any of each other's nerves luckily. Yugi and his friends were on one side while Usagi and her new protectors were with her. She looked at the seat across and saw Mausu looking at cards of her own.

"Mausu, how did Pegasus-" her words were cut off.

"Pegasus, like the Pharaoh said on the airplane, he had an item that gave him the power to look into minds of people and, you could say, see the future. It had somewhat possessed him, a way that he was partially controlled by it and partially not. His feeling were expanded in a way that it made him act the way he did. He wanted his deceased wife to come back and he did everything he could to get her, including taking souls from people and putting them in a position where they could die," Shimai had come into the conversation, where she was also looking at her cards, stacking them in separate stacks.

"Oh," the words from Shimai had come out quickly, like it was a subject that was not important.

"Usagi, let me show you the basic cards," Ekishō walked up to the girl slowly, "We need to make sure you know a few things about the game. It has been important since the time you were Princess Serenity."

"I guess, since you insist. But, just show me," the girl moved over a seat and the light blue haired senshi sat next to her.

"Well, let's start with the monster cards."

"Gah! In just the first three turns, you've got so many monsters out!" the sandy haired boy exclaimed, with Anzu and Honda watching amusedly.

"Jounoochi, you need work on keeping a calm head," the dancer commented obviously.

"How can I if the Pharaoh has me trapped within three turns? Ever more so, cards that he's never seen!" the duelist asked, almost shouting.

"Jounoochi, I agree, these cards are a bit over powered. They are made so that even beginners are next to impossible to defeat," the ancient Egyptian admitted.

"Well, that's good, right?" Honda interjected.

"Yes, it should be good for Usagi. Honda, Anzu, do one of you want to try the deck out?"

"Wait, come on, Pharaoh! Let me try!"' the sandy blonde begged.

"Fine, let's do a full match, we'll see how good this deck really is," the Pharaoh grinned at the other.

"I doubt you'll win, Yami. You got Jounoochi cornered in three turns, and if you did it that easily, so can he," the brunette commented.

"Ha, I'll get him in three turns with my deck!" the red eyed pharaoh boasted.

"Sure. But, you should actually try to teach Usagi-chan how to play. Since you just got a bit of a idea on how her cards work," Anzu interrupted.

"Yeah, I should, I'll see you guys in a while," the pharaoh walked down the narrow pathway and he stood at the booth Usagi and Ekishō were at. He looked at the empty space between them and saw different types of dueling cards.

Before the ancient pharaoh could speak, the blue eyes of the girl looked up and greeted him happily.

"Hi, Yami-kun, Ekishō-chan was teaching me a few simple things about duel monsters! She's really good at it!" the blue eyes in the girl seemed to forget about losing her friends and the pharaoh's eyes softened a bit before speaking.

"Ekishō, if you don't mind, I'll help her now. I need to show the style of her deck anyway."

The woman nodded and picked up the cards quickly. She nodded to the red eyed pharaoh and left.

"So, what did she show you?"

"Ah, she told me about trap cards and magic cards. She told me about different things in each of them. She was really good with teaching me!" the girl spoke excitedly.

"Could you tell me what you know? I need to make sure that I don't go over something that you know."

Usagi agreed and the two spent half an hour on what the cards did and, even though she didn't normally concentrate hard on studying, she was full of curiosity about the game.

"Usagi, would you like to try to play?" the pharaoh asked.

"Uh, sure… I might lose, though," the girl laughed a bit nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll just be to see how you will be able to play," the red eyed pharaoh reassured.

"Alright," the girl was suddenly silent when she heard something above.

The two looked up above them and Yami stood up and listened closely.

"Come on, hurry up, Haga! We need to make sure our timing is right!" a voice yelled louder then needed.

"Well, if we want it to work, you need to shut up and walk more quietly! Or else we'll be found out."

"I don't think they could hear us, Rex! So, I don't care one bit!"

"Haga, Rex," the pharaoh whispered.

"Who?"

"They're two duelists, they used to be famous but, now their forgotten. Wait here, I'm going up. There's something wrong for them to be up on the top of the train."

The red eyed pharaoh went out into the pathway and he went the end of the train car and opened the door, attracting attention to himself.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?" Mausu shouted in anger as she held down some papers from flying away.

"Someone is out on top of the train! I need to find out who."

"Idiot! If you slip, you'll most definitely die!" Ekishō shouted.

"I don't care, I'm going," the red eyed pharaoh turned his head to his right and saw a ladder, which he used to climb up.

Usagi watch in annoyance as the pharaoh went up alone. Hōmu stood up and slammed the door shut, with obvious anger blazing in her eyes.

"Idiot, now I have to stop the train," the dark skinned woman stomped up and marched to the conductor's train car.

Before she thought about it twice, she dashed up and opened the door and climbed out. Mausu slammed her arms on the seat and followed the princess up, with Shimai following closely. She looked out the door and brought her head in.

"Shimai, Ekishō, you stay here, make sure they don't get in too much trouble. I'll watch Usagi-chan," the short woman ordered.

The short woman climbed up and saw Yami standing and Usagi crouching down. Towards the front of the train was Rex and Haga.

"Usagi-chan! Come back! We can't risk your life!" the lavender haired woman shouted.

"No, I'm staying up here, I'm safe, don't worry!" the blonde shouted.

"Wait, get back, I think they planted a bomb or something in the front!" the pharaoh saw the two place something in the chimney and press a button. The two previous champions turned and stopped short upon seeing the pharaoh and Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, if there is a bomb, please come down! It is important you stay alive!" the short woman tried again.

"No! I want to stay up here! Please!" the girl shouted.

Before she could reply, she watched as the pharaoh run out of the way of the two young duelists.

An explosion started at the front of the train and started to come down the line of cars.

"Oh no! Please! Pharaoh! Usagi-chan! Come down now!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Usagi transformed and she carefully made her way to the side of the train.

"Usagi-hime! Do not jump off! The train is going way too fast!" the short woman yelled in vain.

"Mausu, please use the emergency brakes. I don't want to be blown off this train, I want to get off myself. Besides, those two placed a bomb at every car. I'll get off myself," the Moon senshi told her.

Mausu was silent for a while, watching the train explode. After a while, she sighed and went down, signaling that she would stop the train.

"Usagi-chan, I'm going with you. I'll watch you for them," the pharaoh promised.

"But, you might die if you jump down!" the girl yelled.

"I won't, Usa-chan."

A screech came from the railway and the senshi of the Moon stood up. Before she jumped off, the red eyed pharaoh grabbed her hand.

"Yami-kun," the girl blushed a bit, "What are you doing?"

"Usa-chan, we'll jump off at the same time, we can't risk getting separated."

The blonde nodded lightly and she looked down.

"Three, two, one, go!" the pharaoh jumped off and the Moon senshi went falling.

The two fell into some water that was deep, yet it hit them hard as rock.

After a few moments, the two resurfaced and they slowly swam to the shore.

"Usa-chan, are you all right?" the pharaoh asked the girl who was coughing out water.

"Yes… I think… I am," the senshi breathed out, "Will the others…be alright?"

"I think so. They do have the others with them and I'm quite sure that they are capible of protecting them."

The senshi nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't worry," the girl coughed again.

"Are you all right?" the red eyed pharaoh looked at the girl intensely.

"Y-yeah. I think I just… took a breath of water by mistake. Let's get… somewhere safe. Besides, the others will probably… come down also. It'll be best if… we walked along the tracks," the blonde breathed out, coughing in mid-sentence.

"Let's stay here for a while, you need to dry off and stay healthy. We can't have either of us getting sick."

"Alright. Get some wood or something, I'll light the fire, achoo!" the senshi sneezed.

"Alright, just rest for now," the pharaoh walked off the shore a bit and gather a few sticks.

Usagi eventually stopped coughing and she laid down on the floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the pharaoh to have a fire ready to get started. After a while, she started to drift to sleep.

After a while of a dreamless sleep, she woke up to a light tap on her shoulder and she looked up groggily at the red eyes of the pharaoh.

"Usa-chan, it'll be night soon," the pharaoh told the senshi gently, "If you're feeling up to it, could you light the fire? I'd do it myself, but, I don't have anything to start it, plus, it'll be better if you did it."

The blonde senshi nodded slowly and sat up. She extended her hand and her fingers started to blaze a red fire. She extended her hand to the neatly placed branches and it started to light up and catch fire.

Usagi sighed as she let her transformation go and she sat in front of the newly lit fire.

The red eyed pharaoh sat down across from the blonde girl who looked into the fire with a hint of nostalgia.

"Usa-chan, are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. The fire just made me think of Rei-chan. I miss her dearly."

"You should try to be happy, though. I don't think they would want you to be sad like this. Besides, you should try and work with your new friends, because you should try and move on and not let the past get to you."

"I know, but those words are coming from someone who worries about his past all the time," the blonde accused.

The pharaoh frowned slightly at the words and was quite for a while before the reincarnated princess spoke again.

"Do you think your friends are OK? The train was going so fast for them to get off…"

A sigh came from the ancient pharaoh, "Usa-chant, you should stop worrying about everyone else for a while and worry about yourself. Besides, like I said earlier, they have the other senshi with them."

"I- My friends are gone because I was wrapped in in my needs so much that I didn't see that my friends were in danger when I left them," she whispered, "That's why I care so much more about them. I don't want to lose another friends because I was too enveloped in caring for myself."

The pharaoh was silent for a few second before speaking again, "_Usagi_, it wasn't your fault. You we're not the one who let them get captured. It was no one's fault. Besides, you need to take care of yourself every once and a while. I mean, if you get hurt because you weren't looking after yourself, then how will you protect everyone?"

"Yami-kun, I think we should rest. If we want to ever find the other then we want to make sure we are rested and on alert," Usagi had instantly changed the subject entirely.

The pharaoh's eyes were annoyed but he agreed, nonetheless and responded, "Alright, if that is what you want."

The pharaoh felt no sleep for a while, and he sat up, watching Usagi lay and sleep. He watched as she smiled lightly and whispered something that the pharaoh couldn't hear and without noticing, he fell into a light sleep.

_The pharaoh looked around in his dream, and saw that he was somewhere that was white with ruins. The sky was a dark blue, making it obvious that it was nighttime. However, he looked up at it and saw, in the sky, the blue and green Earth the slowly rotated._

_He looked arnound himself and saw a blonde girl who seemed to dance across the ruins without a care. She looked exactly like Usagi did, only with a white flowing dress that had a golden trim. She looked at the pharaoh and smiled._

_She walked over to him, with a happy smile on her pink lips._

_The white dressed girl seemed to danced around him, almost like she would say something. She grinned and pointed at a small pond of water that had a few ripples in it from her dancing._

_He looked down and saw that he was dressed as he would be when he was the Pharaoh of Egypt. He looked up again at the blonde who smiled and seemed to remain silent._

"_Who are you?" his voice seemed to echo in the ruins._

"_Me? Oh, you know me! I've been with you for a while! I'm a past life, too! I'm just like you! I lived 3,000 years ago!, just as you did! Oh, and I still look the same! Come on, Pharaoh! You know me! I'm that girl who you're trying to comfort so much!" her sentence seemed to end on a light whine._

"_Usa-chan?"_

_She nodded her head while smiling brightly, "Yep! That's me! I'm Princess Serenity II of the Moon! We met in our past lives, by the way! We met, in Egypt! Mother was busy and she let Endymion take me to Earth! Then he wanted us to meet you for some reason. After that, I met three good friends there! Of course, my mother knew of this so she let me go to Egypt and visit them! I went the almost everyday! Then I met with Endymion every other day."_

"_Who were the friends?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, one of them were you, of course, silly! The other were your best friends and the the last… Well, Priest Seth saved her and she was allowed in the palace," the Moon princess smiled._

"_Why are you in my dream?"_

"_Hmm… Apparently Time wanted me to meet you in this dream! But, I may not meet you again!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Oh," the white dressed princess seemed to sit, "Because, its dangerous for the past and present to meet! Because knowing too much can cause sever damage to the time stream!"_

"_I see why, I guess. Knowing too much about the future can make you want to change it and it may cause something unwanted to happen instead of the opposite," the pharaoh commented wisely._

_A light smile graced the girl's expression, "Even no, you don't let something go through unnoticed!"_

_The pharaoh nodded slightly and he looked at the Earth before turning bact to the princess, "So, what are these ruins?"_

_The light smile on the moon princess' seemed to disappear as she looked at the pond at her feet that were in the small puddle of water._

"_Why the ruins, you ask? They are the the remains of my home. Someone came here and destroyed it. It was such a horrible day. I would've done better without knowing about it. But, I shouldn't give you such a harsh story in your dream. For now I just wanted to ask for something from you."_

_The red eyed pharaoh watched he change subjects again just as Usagi had. Instead of doing nothing, however, he walked up and hugged the surprised princess. She seemed surprised at first but she then quickly sighed and relaxed in his hold._

"_Yami, I want you to make sure that Usagi doesn't … doesn't resist your comfort."_

_The pharaoh seemed to stiffen slightly before relaxing again, "Why?"_

"_She feels like she's alone and that her friends are gone because of her. You need to do something else besides reassuring her, alright?"_

_The pharaoh nodded and the the petite girl go._

"_Well, its almost dawn in the present, and you need to look for the others, so I may or may not see you, alright?" with a smile on the princess, the dream faded and the ancient pharaoh woke up._

The pharaoh woke up and looked around quickly before letting himself rest and he laid back down before hearing something. He looked at Usagi to see her still sleeping before he heard the sound again.

The red eyed pharaoh got up to his knee and listened closely before hearing it once more, with a voice that he couldn't make sense of.

The pharaoh stood and he looked towards the small wooded area and walked towards it silently. The red eyed pharaoh listened closely before hearing a young child's voice.

"Diana! I'm serious! I think Puu put us in the middle of nowhere!" a girl's voice spoke with a slight annoyance.

"Small Lady, Miss Setsuna would never do such thing! Also, Neo Queen Serenity knows better then anyone where Usagi-hime would be!" the second voice was much quieter.

"Diana, why in the world would mama be out here? I mean, unless she was forced out to a camping trip somehow, then I doubt she's here!"

"Small Lady, you really must control you anger more carefully. Because you must remember, if you get too angry-" the smaller voice was cut off.

"I know, I know… I'm just a bit grumpy, I mean, you _know_ how I hate waking up early, right?"

The pharaoh recognized the voice of the slightly louder voice and he relaxed. The pharaoh went back to the little camp site where the fire was now in ashes.

The voiced came towards the water and the instantly spotted Usagi and Yami at the shore.

The cotton candy haired girl smiled widely and ran over to then and the girl seemed to tackle the no longer sleeping girl.

With a yell, Usagi woke with a startle and saw the red eyes of her future child.

Usagi's eyes widened at the girl and she seemed to try and figure out something.

"Ch-Chibi-Usa-chan! H-how? I thought that you'd be dead with the senshi all dead!"

"Mama! Just because their dead now, doesn't mean their gone forever! I though that something like that would be obvious!" the young future princess retorted.

"So they come back?" a sliver of hope appeared in the girl's eyes.

"I can't say! Remember what Puu says, 'the future isn't always set in stone!' Beside, you'd know if they were truly dead, trust me!"

A genuine smile appeared on the girl's lips and she seemed to let the subject go happily and hug her daughter tightly.

"Well, then let's go find the others," Usagi whispered as Yami watched happily.

You all really do rock. Honestly! Thanks for getting me to update! Oh, and sorry about the shortness! I wanted to rush this out before school starts up again.

Tell me what you though, please! My mother got mad at me for being up late on the computer so I'd like to know this was worth while!

Oh, and the reason Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon was because transforming into Cosmos takes a certain power to transform into her. Like the powers of her "normal" senshi all being transfered to Usagi. Just to put it simply, only when her senshi give her enough power is when she can transform into Cosmos.

Anyway, please read and review and tell any mistakes and I'll make note of them, thanks!

~HoshinoKaabii1315

*Devil Kirby*


	15. Chapter 14

A New Future: Chapter 14: Findings

Usagi and Yami were watching Chibi-Usa play with Diana happily. However, the blonde sighed lightly and her eyes dimmed a bit.

"Usa-chan, what's wrong?"

"Yami-kun, Chibi-Usa and Diana, they came at the worst of times. We've got no food and water and they came here. It won't be good. Neo Queen Serenity would strangle me if she could, knowing that her daughter almost died because of me."

The pharaoh sighed, irritably, "Usa-chan, please stop beating yourself up. It hurts to watch. Besides, as long as she's here, we know that your future is safe, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… Chibi-Usa-chan, let's go, we beed to find the others!" Usagi stood and brushed the dirt of quickly before looking at her future daughter who came up to her with the small kitten on her shoulder.

"Mama, me and Diana-" she was cut off by her cat.

"Small Lady, it is Diana and I. Remember what Miss Ami taught us?"

"Oh, Diana, this isn't the palace!" the cotton candy haired girl whined.

"Yes, but Neo Queen Serenity insisted that you keep keep taking a few small lessons while you were here. Besides, they aren't all learning proper grammar and etiquette! Cooking, painting, and walking the wind is also included!"

"I guess that's good. Wind Walking is what its called though, right?" the young princess asked innocently.

"Oh, yes, correct, Small Lady! The technique used to be called Walking the Wind, which is why I was incorrect."

"Oh? It was? I never knew! Anyway, Diana and I," the future princess emphasized the last three words, "Were playing and we found a pretty pearl! Look at it! It shines just like a full Moon! Its so pretty and white!"

"It is, Chibi-Usa-chan, you should bring it, OK?" the blonde told the girl.

"Alright, Mama! Oh, where are we going?"

"We're going to look for Yami's friends and mine. We got separated so we're going to look for them."

"Let's go, then! Let's go!" the girl cheered.

Usagi looked at Yami, "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, let's find the others," the pharaoh walked behind the blond who started to lead the way.

The four, including Diana, started to look for the majority of their group. Chibi-Usa stayed up with her future mother while Diana and the pharaoh went a bit slower.

The two behind the senshi listened as Usagi and Chibi-Usa told short stories about things, lessons in the future, short stories they did, and just things she would do, while Usagi just listened.

The pharaoh seemed to be so caught up in listening to the girls talk that he didn't notice the small weight of a cat on his right shoulder.

"Pharaoh, how are you doing?" the little cat asked, surprising the red eye pharaoh.

Though surprised, he replied, "Good, but it will be much more better when I know my friends are safe."

"Don't threat, Pharaoh! As long as Small Lady is here and alive, your friends will be too!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Small Lady is from the future, and your friends are very important. Usagi-hime has a very important thing that happens with them. If one of them gets killed then that will greatly rewrite the future."

"So, unless Chibi-Usa disappears, then my friends are safe?"

"Correct, Pharaoh. You hold that title of your even here!" the cat nodded proudly.

"Wait, I'm in the future too?"

"But, of course! No matter who the senshi meet, they will have something to do with the future, and Usagi-hime is no acceptation. In fact, people that she normally meet hold a great future. I maybe great, or it might be bad, but anyone she meets will play an important part in her life!"

"Can you tell me what part I play? Or is it so bad you can't tell?"

The cat frowned slightly, "Pharaoh, I assume, since you asked me, you cannot tell what it is. It will be obvious, in time. Just make sure you be with Usagi-hime for as much time as you can. Plus, you seem to have forgotten something while caring for her. Your cards?"

The crimson eyes seem to widen upon the two spoken words and he quickly checked his belt and sighed in relive that his cards were in a container.

"Pharaoh, I advise that you watch Usagi-hime though. Unless you want the world in the future to fall."

"Why didn't she transform into Cosmos? She transformed into Sailor Moon, not into Cosmos," he suddenly inquired.

The cat lightly sighed and laid on the shoulder of the ancient pharaoh, "That is complicated. Chibi Chibi, remember her? She was Cosmos, but she was from the future. Usagi is the Cosmos in this time. However, her ability to access that stage of power was locked. But, because of the chaos and all of her friend's deaths, it had to be unlocked. Meaning, she awoke as Cosmos too early. Using that transformation is very amazing and powerful, but it requires an amazing amount of power.

"The power it takes to use that transformation is a lot because she awoke too early for that stage. If she had transformed at the right time, it would only require a short amount of concentration."

"So in short, it requires a great amount of power to transform into Cosmos because she awoke too early. What is the power?"

"Well, the first time, it was the power from all of her deceased senshi's dream mirror. That was just to unlock the power. But now, it requires only two blessings, you could say, of her senshi's power. It can be any senshi, as long as they are truly loyal to her.

"It took all of her senshi's power the first time because the seal required eight powers from different senshi to unseal it. It couldn't be unlocked at any time. Chibi Chibi had to do it. Unlock the seal and have the powers focus."

"Chibi Chibi is that little red headed girl, right?"

"Yes, she's somewhat of a younger Cosmos. However, she carries wisdom beyond her years. More then everyone in this planet."

"What about when she is the right age?"

"Her knowledge is simply amazing. She is knowledgable of everything. Even secrets that are hidden by ritual. But, something keeps her some saying it. Somehow, by putting her in danger, having something happens that requires her attention, things happen if she tries to. So don't ask her.

"Besides, even with all that knowledge, her personality will remain the same as it is when she's Tsukino Usagi. But…"

The small future cat seemed to suddenly become quiet.

"What?" the pharaoh asked.

"One thing that, no matter how strong her will is, will change."

"What is it?" the crimson eyes seemed to become hard as he looked ahead.

"Her personality. Sailor Cosmos has a bit of a curse. Whoever becomes her, they lose feelings. They start to let happiness, sadness, joy, anger, any feeling, go. They lose emotions."

"Why?" his voice was angry.

The cat sighed, "Cosmos is a powerful being. If she is on your side, you will, almost surely, win a fight. So to keep the balance, Cosmos starts to lose emotions. Like if a friend dies, she won't be swayed to go against the person who killed her friend. Cosmos stops emotions from taking over her."

"So, her emotions start to disappear? How ling will it take Usa-chan?" his voice started to worry as he looked at the blonde girl.

"It depends. The more she transforms into Sailor Cosmos, the more her emotions will go. With Usagi-hime, it may take ten times, unlike others where it would take five. However, it'll show around half way. Her hair should start to have silver, her eyes too. She should start to stop panicking or being angry. Anything that would tick a normal person off."

"Is there another thing?" he asked wearily.

"Yes. But, that's only the last option, and I hope it will never come," the cat's voice seemed to shake.

"What?"

"Alright. Listen well, pharaoh. This is important. If she comes into danger that even you, your friends, her own, and Neo Queen Serenity can't get her out of, then she will transform into Cosmos for good, and that will mean she will instantly lose emotion. Even more further, she won't be able to live on Earth. She'll have leave and check the galaxy. Make sure the balance is kept everywhere else."

The pharaoh was silent, obviously trying to envision it.

Everyone walked. Chibi-Usa kept talking. Usagi looked around as the young princess talked about Wind Walking lessons.

Usagi suddenly stopped. She looked around carefully and listened to her surroundings carefully.

She turned to her left and walked to a tree. She looked behind it and suddenly screamed.

The pharaoh became fully alert and he dashed over and looked at what Usagi was looking at. His crimson eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Jounochi-kun!" the sandy haired blonde had some blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, but other then that, he was fine.

The duelist woke up and looked at the two familiar faces.

He smiled, despite the blood, and stood up, "Hey, pharaoh, Usagi! Glad to see you two alive! I though you two died! Oh, and your Chibi-Usa, right?"

"Did you see anyone else?" the crimson eyed pharaoh asked.

The grinning boy's expression dropped, "No, I didn't. I think I've been out the whole time…"

"Well, let's look for them together. If you're here, the other should be too."

"Yeah, let's look for 'em. I'm worried."

The boy stood and wiped the blood off. Usagi sighed and she went back to Chibi-Usa who was watching with Diana talking into her ear.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, let's go."

The group continued and then heard some voices. Usagi started to go towards but the pharaoh stopped her.

"Usa-chan, let me go. Just in case."

The blonde nodded and stepped back. He went forward and looked ahead. He saw someone for a second. The ancient pharaoh started to step up but he broke a twig on the earthen floor that made a sharp crack. Before he could react, he was on his back, with a feather up to his neck that was, obviously, not ordinary.

He looked up and saw Hōmu on him. She looked angry but she quickly calmed down and got off him silently.

The pharaoh looked at her angrily as she looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, pharaoh. I though you were a hunter. I've found two already, about to shoot me. Is Usagi-chan with you? Mausu said that she was with you, last time she saw you guys."

"Yes, she with me, Usa-chan, come on, its Hōmu."

The blonde ran out, "Hōmu! Are you alright?"

"Yes. I've had to spill a bit of blood, unfortunately."

"Why?" the reincarnated princess asked distressfully.

"There are hunters. They though I was an animal so they tried shooting. I think they're in an illegal hunting place, though, because they had silencers."

"What?" the blonde screeched.

"Be careful, Usagi-hime," she advised.

"Are the others with you? Mausu, Ekishō, and Shimai?" the future queen asked.

"Yes, please come, then we'll search for Anzu, Honda, and the conductor."

"Do you think he would even be alive?" the blonde asked, her eyes bugging.

"I hope."

Usagi sighed, "Well, OK, let's go. Chibi-Usa-chan, Diana, Jounochi, let's go!"

The three came over and the sandy blonde laughed.

"Sorry, Chibi-Usa-chan was telling me some stuff! Ah hahaha! Wind Walking sounds awesome! I wish I could learn!"

"You do, Jounochi! In the future, Mama lets you and the others learn some lessons!" the cotton candy haired girl giggled.

"Sweet! Usagi-chan! Remember that, alright! I so wanna try that!"

"A whole other subject together. Jounochi-kun! Do you want to find the others?" the blonde reprimanded.

"Ah, of course! But, can we have a bit of fun?" the sandy blonde complained.

"Let's go. Hōmu, you show the way," the blonde grumbled.

"Alright," Hōmu chuckled as she led them.

~ ~ ~ ~ End of Chapter

_Short chapter, I know. I just needed to get this out my mind and I needed to tell this new story I'm doing._

_This chapter was made because of my friend on Fanfiction insisted that I make a chapter to tell about this story…_

_Anyways, its another cross over. Not Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon. Which is why we had a bit of a fight over this, but, I'm putting this up, nonetheless. The story is a crossover for the 'Bourne Trilogy' and 'Salt.'_

_It will be switched off. Sorta. I'll be doing the research on the 'Salt' half while my friend does the 'Bourne Trilogy' part. Then… well, just look at it, please._

_But, please review this chapter! It may have been made to sort of promote the new story I'm posting, I did put heart into this. So, yeah… review please, and I bed mercy for the short chapter!_

_~HoshiKaabii_


	16. Chapter 16

A New Future: Part I – Chapter 16

Hōmu took them to the other senshi of the deceased planets. Usagi greeted them all happily. The pharaoh watched the exchange before the boy next to him spoke.

"Hey, pharaoh, I'm sorta curious…" the sandy blonde trailed off.

"What, Jounochi-kun?" he asked as he watched the Moon senshi introduce Chibi-Usa and Diana happily.

"What's with you lately? I mean, I know you lost Yugi-kun but, now you seem happy, a bit. Like, you forgot about him."

"Jounochi-kun, I don't get what you're trying to allude," he had no idea, but he had an idea, and he didn't like it.

"Well, when you lost Yugi-kun to the Orichalchaos, you were constantly angry and you always had your head down… Even when we went back to Domino. But, after that incident with Usagi-san… you started to act different," the green eyed duelist still didn't get to the point.

"And what? You're still not going to the point," he knew, now. But he wanted to be sure he wasn't going the wrong way with his friend.

"Well… I'm just wondering, do you like Usagi-san?" the taller friend finally asked.

"Do I like her? What made you think that?" the crimson eyes were looking into his friend's intensely.

"Well," he shifted under his gaze, "You're acting really different towards her. You're giving her a bit of attention, more then normal."

"Well…" the nameless pharaoh sighed, "Fine. I guess I like her a bit," he sighed, his voice a whisper.

What was wrong with him? He had lost Yugi and now he was acting happy, as if he owned the body and never knew his lighter half. He thought that he would have no feeling for anyone, ever. He was wrong though.

But, still. She seemed so different to anyone. Her hair reminded him of gold. He wasn't someone who was greedy about gold, though. It made him think of the golden sands from his past. It made him think of his past harder.

Yami was shaken out of imagining the blonde girl with the sound of Jounochi, "Ehehe! I never though you would fall in love, pharaoh!"

The taller boy was grinning goofily.

The pharaoh looked at his friend in annoyance, "Quiet, Jounochi-kun! Its bad enough you had to find out!"

"Oh, so should I just blabber the crush you have?" the sandy-blonde laughed.

"If you weren't my friend, I would be choking you!" the crimson eyes of the old pharaoh were glowing with fury.

"Ah, c'mon, pharaoh! You know I was joking! But, I agree, Usagi is quite a charmer!" again, that same goofy grin.

"Jounochi, what about Mai? We all know you like her. And if you dare try and touch Usagi-" the threat was halted by his friend, this time wearing a light smile.

"I know, Yami. Don't worry. Besides, she does look somewhat similar to Mai. She'd just need to be a bit more tempered and she'd have to cut her hair a lot shorter."

"If she did, I would hold you accountable, and that would end up bad."

"Geez, pharaoh! Take a joke, OK? You need to calm down!"

Before the pharaoh could talk, he felt a tap on his stomach. His crimson eyes looked down and saw eyes almost the same color as his but reminded him of Usagi.

He quickly composed himself and looked at the small girl, trying his best to not yell, "Hello, Chibi-Usa-hime. Is there something wrong?"

"Yami-kun, call me Chibi-Usa-chan. Plus, have you asked Mama yet? About her cards?" her eyes seemed calm but they did urge him enough to get what the girl was implying.

"Oh, no! The cards!" the pharaoh rushed to the blonde, who was mindlessly talking with Mausu.

Usagi stopped talking with Mausu about what had happened between the train incident and then. The senshi of Chuu seed happy as she listened closely.

She stopped when she heard her name called out. Softly, but hurriedly, the Moon senshi turned to look at the pharaoh's eyes, "What? Something the matter?"

"Usagi, what did you do with your cards?"

"Oh, my cards? Their in my pocket, okay? Remember? I was wet from the river in my Senshi outfit. "

- - - End of Story - - - -

I am **SO** sorry but, I just want to really stop the story here! The whole thing. I feel really bad, but, I have the feel for it. I have another version of it on my profile, so, go to that one.

But, honestly, I don't really feel the connection to this story any more and I feel like it should just be given up on, for now… If anyone wants to pick _this _story up, then ask. But, I just want to try and do this again. But, since I know a lot of people like this story, I'm keeping it up for your sake, alright?

But, go to my profile to see the new version of this and look at my new story named _Fate_. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me. If I ever feel like it, though, I'll pick his story back up. But that may not happen… _**I Am So Sorry**_…

- HoshiKaabii13 (Previously Known As SailorVMoon1311815)


End file.
